


A Burning Passion

by The_Unseen_MrStanton



Series: LUVERSEN Revisited [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alter-egos, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, And They both love Jimmy Olsen, Arguing, Bickering, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, COVID-19, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Conversations, Cowgirl Position, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, James and Lena are married and Kara is their girlfriend, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Love Confessions, Luversen-Relationship, Making Love, Modeling, Multi, Nipple Licking, No Plot/Plotless, OT3, Ogling, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scissoring, Sex Tapes, Sexual Fantasy, Skinny Dipping, Temptation, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, X-ray Vision, cabin fever, fight me, shelter in place, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/The_Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: This was crazy!It was spinning out of control!Their first time together happened thanks to a drunken haze and an erotic fever. How in the hell did they ever get here?!Well, hah! Maybe that was the wrong question. Maybe the question should be ‘Why the fuck did this happen?!’
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen (Mentioned Briefly), Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers (Mentioned Briefly), Imra Ardeen/Mon-El (Mentioned), J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw/M'gann M'orzz (Mentioned briefly), Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr. (Briefly Mentioned), Querl Dox/Nia Nal (Mentioned Briefly)
Series: LUVERSEN Revisited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Valentine's Day Get together

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, I haven't watched Supergirl since Season 4. 
> 
> But, I've been working on this for a while and had completely forgotten about it. 
> 
> But, now, since it's so close to Valentine's day, I really wanna finish it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> National City's Power Couple, Lena Luthor and James Olsen, are throwing a little Valentine's day bash for their friends and families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and James are joined by Kara.

This was crazy!

It was spinning out of control!

Their first time together happened thanks to a drunken haze and an erotic fever. How in the hell did they ever get here?!

Well, hah! Maybe that was the wrong question. Maybe the question should be ‘Why the fuck did this happen?!’

* * *

It all started off innocently enough. James and Lena were hosting a Valentine’s Day dinner for themselves and all of their friends. With everything that's been going on in the world, namely in National City, they were long overdue for some heartwarming festivities. And since Valentine's day 2020 was right around the corner, it just felt like they should capitalize on that.

They spent the weeks leading up to it preparing a menu for dinner, dessert, games that they would all play (since they've been doing this little game nights for years now...), setting up decorations in their house and sending out invitations. Jess, Lena's old assistant and closest friend, was really instrumental in making sure everything was taken care of. No matter was too small.

By the time February 9th rolled around, everything was taken care of! And as everyone's work day came to an end that Friday, they all immediately went home or to the beauty saloon, got themselves all dressed/dolled up, they started heading for the Luthor/Olsen household. 

Each of the couples:

  1. Alex & Kelly
  2. Winn & Lucy
  3. Brainy & Nia
  4. J'onn & M'gann
  5. Eliza & Jeremiah



...were all in attendance. It was so good to see that everyone had found love within their inner circle. Just a joyous get together for a special occasion. Champagne and hors d'oeuvre were served. 

It was only when Kara arrived did things finally kick off right...!

...

...except, she was by herself. When asked where Mon-El was, she scoffed and pretended like she never heard of him. Judging from that response alone, they had another fight.

Surprise, surprise!

Kara was too damn good for that guy. He was an all-around asshole who had no problem showing it. For as long as they’ve all known him, he seemed to somehow get much worst. So, why was Kara still putting up with him?

Anyway...

Once everyone came over to Lena and James’ house, it took no time for the party to go into full swing! Food drinks, games, laughter, casual conversations… And eventually singing and dancing. Everyone was having the best time that night. The Atmosphere was heavy with a familial tone. Even Hank and M'gann started popping half way through the night.

Yeah.

For a holiday dedicated to the Eros kind of love, that house had that and the best of the other 6 as well. There wasn’t a sad face among the bunch.

Except for Kara. She was the only one when she's usually making sure that there's a smile on other people's faces. She had that effect on people.

Yet, there she was, doing more drinking than really interacting with anyone.

People kept asking her if she was alright. And she kept pretending that everything was. Everyone else could see that that wasn’t the case. It looked like her umpteenth breakup with Mon-El had really had her heart broken this time. What could’ve happened this time that was different from every other time? What did Mon-El do?

Kara was quiz so many times that night that she swears the next person who asks if she was alright was going punched in the face.

Oh, yeah. She’s just fine. Just fine.

Yeah, right.

* * *

Well, it was getting late and people were ready to head home. But, the romantic atmosphere, music, and the wine, folks were ready to do some R-rated things.

Since J'onn and M'gann can't get drunk, they took off earlier with no problem.

Winn, Brainy, and Alex all had been drinking so much that they were barely able to stand up straight much less walk. Well, it was a good thing they were there with their significant others as they needed the help as they wobbled out to their cars. They try convincing their partners that they were fine to drive.

That clearly wasn't the case.

So, obviously, Lucy, Nia, and Alex were all gonna need to take the keys. But, it was still funny to see them all falling every third step.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Alex says with slurred speech. "I can drive myself home!"

“With the way you staggering around, I don't that’s a good idea.” Lena says. “You can barely stand up on your own.”

"Lena, please!" Alex challenges. "If I can hold my own against hostile aliens and come back without a scratch, I can surely hold the wheel steady."

Kelly just shook her head. "Yeah, that's not how that works, babe!"

"This is ridiculous!" Brainy says. "I'm perfectly capability of preforming since a simple task on my own! I don't get drunk! I'm half computer and all Coluan. It's not in my programming! Getting inebriated is a human flaw."

"Sure, sure. You can't get drunk." Nia says, nodding her head. But, her tone was one of clear sarcastic. "You're just stumbling around for fun. If you can't get drunk, Querl, then, why are you falling all over yourself?! What, is the computer part of your brain in sleep mode or something?"

Brainy huffs. "Firstly, there's nothing wrong with my brain. I am a 12th Intellect! Alcohol doesn't affect me in the slightest! Secondly, I don't appreciate your unwarranted sarcasm! And finally... I don't know... the ground appears... unstable. Lena, James! You two should watch your step. The ground doesn't appear to be solid. Just to be safe, the two of you should probably move away from this area. It doesn't seem stable enough to live in!"

"Thanks so much for inviting us, guys. And please don't mind Mr. 'I-can't-get-drunk' here. The other half of his brain is swimming in champagne. I'm sure that he'll be fine!" Nia says, though she doesn't sound very convinced herself.

James himself was shaking his head, not bothering to hide his amusement. 

"Gimme the keys, babe." Lucy says. "I'll drive us home tonight." Lucy says to Winn.

"Babe!" Winn says. "Come on! You spent so much time just saving the world. Making sure you get home is just the least I can do for you."

"Aww, Winn, baby!" Lucy says, kissing his lips. "That's so sweet. But, I just wanna make sure that we get home safely. You can take the wheel tomorrow when you don't act like you've been drinking since before dinner. I'm worried about you hurting yourself. I'd rather you not do that."

"You see that, guys?!" Winn shouted. "My Lucy is on top of everything. Global security, civilian protection, and caring about me. She loves me so much, she'll even save me from myself. I'm the luckiest man in the world! None of you can compare."

"Aww, shut up, Schott!" Alex shouted. "You're giving me a headache with all of that yelling!"

“Get them all home safely, ladies!” James shouted as he waved goodbye. Laughter present in his voice. Lena goes to wrap her arms around his waist and he hugs her closer.

They all exchange 'good night's' and the guests all wave goodbyes to their hosts. One by one, each of the last cars parked in the front car port pills away and takes off down the driveway, their red tail lights glowing brightly before the cars themselves disappear into the night. 

Eventually, everyone had gone. and James and Lena had the place all to themselves again.

"Well, that was actually very nice." Lena says to James. "This was a really good idea, James! I'm glad we went through with this."

"I am, too." James says. "With everything going on, it's great to be able to bring some levity to everyone."

"I agree." Lena says, looking up at him, smiling. "We all needed a welcomed distraction and tonight was a lot of fun."

"It sure was. Of course..." James says as he goes to kiss his wife's cheek. "The fun doesn't have to end for us... not yet."

A knowing smirk spreads into a smile across Lena's face. "Is that so?"

"Oh, so that is." James says. "I'm up for it if you are."

Lena pretends like she's thinking about it. "Well, I think that the others have the right idea, I think. The games we played and the time we shared were all very PG. I'm up for something rated-R."

James' raises an eyebrow. "Really? Just Rated-R?"

"Well, I'm open to going up to X-rated..." Lena says suggestively. "...as long as it's a good time."

"Oh, you know that I can show you a good time!" James says, getting Lena to laugh at that. He then leans down to kiss her fully on the lips.

"Hey." Lena asks. "Did you see if Kara was still here? Did she leave?" 

"I'm... not sure." James says.

"She spent most of the night by herself." Lena says. "Hanging out in a corner away from the others. She hasn't really been herself here lately."

"No, she hasn't." James says. "Y'know, I think she might still be here. I didn't see her take off before J'onn and M'gann did." 

"She might be." Lena says. "Hey. Let's go and check up on her. We can have our fun later. Right now, I'm really worried about her."

"Alright." James says.

"Come on." Lena says, taking him by the hand and leading him back inside.

It doesn't take them very long before they find her. A quick stroll into the keeping room quickly proved that. Kara was sitting in there.

“Kara?” Lena called out.

Kara, who was still nursing her second wine, looks up. "Hi, Lena. Hey, James." Sadness present in her voice.

"Hey, Kar." James says, frowning as he looked over at his friend. "The guest room's all made up if you wanna spend the night." He says automatically. It's clear that Kara's been known to stay with the two of them whenever she and Mon-El have a falling out. This time was no exception.

Aside from that recurring problem...Things haven’t been going great for Kara here those last few months.

"Thank you, James." Kara says. "I'll take you up on that."

That stuns both James and Lena. Each and every time they've offered her a place to stay, she'd turn them down immediately. Getting her to spend a night or several away from the Daxamite Man-child was like pulling teeth. So, for her to just agree so easily like this...

Something different has definitely happened. And, of course, Kara doesn't want to talk about it.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about bringing the mood down. I've 

"Kara..." Lena started. "Please... Whatever it is you're dealing with... please don't apologize. Especially, not when it comes to that little prick."

Kara simply nods and offers Lena a faint smile. "Thank you for that, Lena. I think I'll... I think I'll just go to bed now. Good night."

Both Lena and James look after her retreating form. "Good night, darling."/"Good night, Kara." They say respectively. 

"I really worry about her." Lena says to James while still watching Kara walk away. "She does so much for all of us. Yet, she never lets any of us do anything for her. It isn't right. We can try to help her if she would just talk to us."

"Well, that's the thing about Kara." James says. "She stands apart from all of us in more ways than one. She's strong enough to move a planet out of orbit. That's a concept many people can't even begin to fathom. But, just like all of us, she has to put up with heartache every now and then. And even when she knows that she doesn't have to go through with it alone, she still deals with any pain and grief on her own."

"That's a very lonely road to be on." Lena says. "I would know."

"It is." James agrees. "And I'm sure. Still, Kara reminds me of another very strong woman. A woman who feels like she _has_ to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders. A superwoman in her own right, trying to take on the whole world by herself. Even when she's got a family around her to help her shoulder that responsibility. She feels like she has to do it on her own."

Lena felt a smile spreading over her lips as she slowly turned to face her husband. "Would you be referring to me?" She teased.

"I am." James says. "And It's really amazing to see that the two of you can carry that weight. From you doing your best to make everything better for the people to Kara literally being able to do that. The both of you are far too good for this world."

Lena blushes at that. "And you're right. But, it has you here and I'm in love with you. So, I don't mind hanging around."

James chuckles at that. "And one thing that I've come to learn from watching the two of you is knowing when I should step in or when I should step aside. And right now, we really should step aside for Kara."

"But, James... You can clearly see that there's something going on with her. And if has anything to do with Mon-El, you just know it can't be good! She's given him amble time and God knows how many chances to change. And he's still the same arrogant asshole he's always been." 

"And when she's ready to talk about, she knows she can come to us... to any of us... for help." James says. "But, for right now, we really should give her her space. Give her time to work through whatever it is she needs to work through."

As much as Lena doesn't want to admit it, it all makes so much sense. She then nods. "Yeah." She looks back up at him. "Okay."

"Alright." James says. "Now..." He then rubs his hands together. "Since it's getting pretty late right now, are you ready to turn in? Because our bed is calling my name."

"Sure am." Lena looks up at the ceiling, acting like she was lost in thought. "Actually... not right this second." She then presses her hands up against James' chest. Gently pushing him into the nearby wall. "I seem to recall a conversation about keeping the party going and having some..." She clears her throat. "...R-rated fun."

That sent a surge down to James' dick immediately "Yeah. I vaguely remember us having said conversation."

"Hmm-mmm!" Lena hums as she nods.

James tilts his head to the side. "A-And? Did you have any ideas?"

"I do." Lena then grabs James' tie. "But, first..." She pulls him in for a kiss. "I need you to take me upstairs." She then whispers to him... "You'll see what I have in mind once we behind closed doors."

James' eyes widen. "Shit..." He then scoops her up and holds her high in his arms, much to Lena's surprise and amazement. "...You ain't gotta ask me twice."

Lena bursts into a fit of laughter as James takes her to their bedroom. She cups his face and kisses his lips.

* * *

As soon as they're inside their bedroom, James slaps the door shut and backs Lena into it. He's so hungry for her as he attacks her lips and grasped her breasts. Lena returned every kiss with such a fiery yearning as her hands went to work to undo the front of James' pants.

Her heart was pounding so loud that she can scarcely hear anything else. Her mouth waters as liquid heat was pooling into her panties. Goosebumps covered her skin and she needed James to be out of his clothes NOW.

As Lena went to work disrobing James, James himself had no trouble getting Lena's dress off. Once he unzipped the back, he just pulled the thing down until it slid right off of her and down onto the floor. As soon as it was off, James went to work taking off her bra.

Lena hugged his head into the space between her breasts, kissing the top of his head and caressing his nape. Her skin turned red as her entire body was being heated thanks to James getting her so worked up. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off of his back and yanks off his tank top. She then gets his pants down around his ankles and gets her hands under the elastic of his drawers. Feeling on his swollen member, Lena's practically drooling right now. Cold air chilled her exposed breasts as James yanks off her bra. It quickly hardened her nipples and Lena couldn't wait to feel that mouth on her titties.

Reading her mind, James quickly took her left nipple into his mouth. Gently biting on and then flicking her pink teats with his tongue, James did a fine detail job on them both as he suckled his wife's titties.

And while Lena was feeling so good, she was more interested taking his giant cock into her mouth. So, she walks him over to the bed and she gets down on her knees. She snatches off his drawers and her eyes grow big as saucers. "Hmm!" She hummed. "Such a nice cock you have, Husband!"

"Well, thank you, wife! I'm glad you've noticed." James teased back.

"It'd be really hard not to." Lena says as she stares at it. She licks her lips, already tasting it. "I want you to put it in my mouth. I wanna suck on that juicy cock of yours."

Not wasting another moment, James does as Lena says. He watches as Lena strokes him before she puts it into her mouth. James throws his head back in bliss.

At first, she's teasing him by only slurping the tip. She looks up at him, seeing that despite his dick only going past her lips, she's got James' feeling good, even now. By doing this, she's getting herself ready to take the whole thing into her mouth. She's savoring the taste of his precum even as she takes him in, inch by inch. Before too long, she's got him all the way in, jerking him off as she blows him. "Fuck, babe! Your cock tastes so good!" She says before she puts it back in. She feels it hitting the back of her throat. Bobbing her head, she takes all the way in, earner to see if she can hold the whole thing in her mouth. She gags on it, but that's not stopping her from swallowing his whole cock.

Lena's mouth on his dick was feeling really good to James! Really, her sweet mouth reminded him of her sweet center. Just clutching his entire length as he gives her the old in & out. He then starts thrusts his hips, fucking her beautiful face. he looked down to see her amazing ass jiggling with every heave of his hips. He hears her moaning and feels her lips on his length, sending a wave of electricity coursing through his body. Unable to help himself, James leans over Lena to palm and caress her sexy booty. Lena's been working out more and more these days and effort goes to show.

"Goddamn, Le!" James says. "Ooh, God, baby! You are really getting good at this."

Lena moans a giggle. She then peppers his cock with kisses and runs her tongue from the bottom of his balls to the tip of his dick. "Happy to please. Put it all the way down my throat."

James obliges. 

Gagging once more, Lena gives it a greater effort as she's practically fucking his dick with her lips. Treating his cock like it was a lollipop. "Does that feel good?" Lena asks, stroking him off.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" James says.

"I love the way it feels, going down my throat." Lena goes on to say. "It feels so good in my mouth. You taste so sweet."

Ready to take this to bed, James gently takes himself out of Lena's mouth. She looks up at him, looking as if she was worried that she was doing it wrong. But, when James stood her up, a loving kiss on the lips soon disproved that. He then guides her over to the bed and he lies down on his bed. Lena crawls over towards him and reinserts his dick back into her mouth.

Now on the bed, Lena jerks him off with both hands as she resumes her blowjob.

James runs his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. He squeezes his eyes shut, enjoying the sensation of his cock in Lena's mouth. He then reaches in between her legs, sticking his fingers into her pussy.

The sudden intrusion causes Lena to gasp. Regardless of that, it soon started feeling so fucking good. She's been so wet even before she got down on her knees for James. But, having his fingers inside of her, massaging her sex, was an almost substitute for his dick. Almost. James teased Lena before about how her skills with her mouth were getting better. But, James was certainly no slouch in fingering her, keep in mind. He knew just how to play with her pussy, getting her off and getting her dripping more.

Speaking of which, Lena was ready for that cock to be put inside of her cunny now. James flips her over onto her back and he crawls in between her legs. He then places himself inside of Lena and processes to fuck her.

"Oh-ohh!" Lena exclaimed. "Oh, yeah! Fuck my pussy! Fuck my pussy! Oh, God! Yes!" She then hisses as she feels what she thinks is a foot long cock hitting the back wall of her sweet center. James was so fucking big, that Lena swears that her pussy will never be the same again! It's been stretched out so much that there's no way that it will ever retain it's 'Pre-Big-James' shape! Ever!

James lies on top of Lena, sucking on her titties some more and nuzzles her neck. Biting and sucking, Lena's sure that her neck would be covered in hickeys by morning. He keeps her legs spread far apart as he drills her pussy. Lena caresses his strong, flexing muscles, kissing him on the cheek, neck, and chest. Tasting his sweat, Lena keeps him pressing down on her by grabbing his ass.

He then pushes himself up on the bed and uses the headboard to beat up the back wall. Lena grabs onto James' wrist while she hugs him around his middle, hanging on for dear life! James grunts and growls, clearly loving the feel of Lena gripping down on his dick. It was like velvet... soft, warm, and very wet! The feel of being inside of her, coupled with the pure, delicious sounds of her own moaning made the whole thing even better!

Lena's legs hung high into the air, just under the ceiling fan. The cool air helped chill their bodies, thanks to all the sweating they were doing now. Clutching on the back of his neck, Lena brings James in for a kiss.

Later, James is on his knees and has Lena's thighs suspended above the mattress. He continues to plow himself in and out of her pussy while looking down at her. He watches as her titties jiggle and loves the look on her face as she stares at him like he hung the stars in the sky. His hands explore her sexy body, caressing her abs, massaging her thighs, and cupping his titties. Her skin was warm and so soft. It was wet and glowing in the low light from the nightstand. She was a vision to be sure. And an Angel in the flesh that was here to love him every day for the rest of his life. He was crazy about Lena. He loved her with his whole heart.

He, however, soon starts missing that lovely view of her ass bouncing. He loves her big ass and was eager to take her from behind. But, first, he had to kiss her. He was just enamored by her presence. She was a vision. She was so loving and oh so sexy. Coming up from the kiss, James starts to tell her that he wants to take her on all fours when...

**[CREEEAKKKK!!]**

The noisy hinges of their bedroom door swings open. 

James looks over his right shoulder and quickly hops off of Lena. Lena, then, crawls under the covers, hiding her naked body. James goes to reach behind the nightstand to grab his Guardian's shield...

...

...and that's when they both get a good look at their sudden visitor.

"Kara?!" Lena says in shock.

Kara was just standing there, just outside the lamp on the nightstand's reach. She was just standing there in the shadow.

"Kara!" James then says. He then grabs his pillow and covers his erected cock from view. "What are you doing in here?! What's going on?!"

Kara says nothing.

"Hey! Are you okay?" James asks. "You don't just barge your way into other people's bedrooms, Kar. Especially not when their in middle of..." He then gestures towards himself and Lena.

Again, Kara says nothing.

Lena goes to into her dressing to pull out a nightgown...

"Wait!" Kara says at last.

Lena freezes, looking back over at Kara.

"Please don't." Kara says innocently. "You don't to get dressed. You look very fine the way you are now."

Lena frowns, looking over at James.

James was looking at Lena before he pans back over to Kara. "Kar..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you guys." Kara says. "I didn't mean to rude the mood like this."

James frown deepens. "Then, why are you in here?!"

"I couldn't sleep from all the noises you two were making. " Kara says. "I was coming up here to ask you two to keep it down...And that's when I saw that the door was unlocked."

James slaps his forehead. He and Lena both forgot to lock the door. They were so busy getting it on that it completely slipped their minds. "Shit..." James says. "Okay. Well, we're sorry, Kar. We'll try and keep it down." And that's when his eyes begin to readjust to the darkness. Kara had a hand inside the elastic of her panties.

Lena must've noticed it too. Because she asks, "Kara?! Are you... Are you masturbating right now?!"

Kara suddenly giggles very shyly. "Yeah. I kind of am. You two are so beautiful together that I couldn't help myself."

"Oh, God..." Lena says, now completely embarrassed. That was it. The mood was ruined and this was too awkward to stand. "Okay. I'll just uh..."

Before Lena could even finish her sentence, Kara was taking off her own clothes. Lena and James both were shocked (But, secretly, they were very intrigued by all of this.)

Now, standing before them in nothing but her underwear, Kara steps closer into the light. "There. How's this?"

It was Lena's turn to frown. "Kara? Have you lost your mind?! Why would you do that..."

In the blink of an eye, Kara was standing at the foot of the bed, still fingering herself and looking at the both of them with a lustful gaze. "Mmm!" Kara says. "Lena! I can tell you've been working out more. The results are coming in, sexy."

While slightly surprised by that 'compliment', Lena couldn't help but blush as she silently wished that Kara would notice one day. And then, it hit her. Kara was staring at them, using her X-ray vision. Guess it doesn't make much sense to hide from someone who could see through whatever you were hiding behind.

Kara then looks over at James. "Whoa-ha-ha-ha!" Kara giggled. "James! You're even bigger than I thought you'd be."

James would never admit this out loud, but that really stroked his ego a bit. Because if Kara was his girl, she'd be getting it every night if she wanted it.

"Listen... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it like this. But..." Kara says as she slowly takes off her panties. "...What I really want..." She lets them slip down her hips, blushing at both Lena and James staring at her well toned body. "...is for you two..." She lets them fall onto the floor. "...to make me feel good."

Just then, sense began to come back to James. "Hmm?" He hums, clearly distracted by Kara's naked body before him. "Huh? What'd you say?"

"I wanna make love to the both of you right here..." Kara then gets on her knees at the foot of the bed. "...right now. I'm sorry to intrude. But, I've wanted the both of you so badly for so long. I can't wait any longer. I need you two to fuck me. I promise I'll make you both feel amazing... better than you could make each other feel alone. Please?" She then starts crawling towards Lena.

Lena was so taken aback, that any words that she might've come up with immediately die in her throat. Kara kneels in between the married couple, taking James' pillow away and pulling back the covers over Lena's body. She caresses James' chest and palms Lena's breasts.

There was nothing else anyone could say. This was happening, apparently!

As if in a trance, both James and Lena lean forward and each takes Kara's breast into their mouths. Kara hugs the both of them into her bosom. The spouses kiss and suck on Kara's titties, individually yearning for her for years, taking full advantage of getting to have her now.

Kara pushes Lena down and straddles her hips. She then lies on top of her, kissing her lips. While James left a trail of kisses down Kara's back all the way to her nice ass. Palming and massaging both cheeks, James peppered her butt with kisses while he ran his tongue over her clit. Kara moaned into Lena's mouth as she deepens the kiss. Rubbing her petals with both his index and middle fingers, James gets to work, getting Kara all nice and wet. She tasted so sweet. Just like Lena does. His hands snake up her back and he starts fingering Lena, too.

Kara's lips leave Lena and begins to set a trail of their own, doing her front. Tonguing her nipples, nuzzling the space between her breasts, pecking her abs, sticking her tongue into Lena's naval and ultimately, she reaches Lena's center. Inserting her tongue into her sex, Lena's eyes began rolling around in her head. This was the best oral sex Lena's ever had. She loves James! Don't get this wrong! But, it seems that nothing can beat a Kryptonian's tongue.

Seeing as how Kara's got Lena covered, he rolls onto his back, with his legs dangling over the foot of the bed. He then lies right in between Kara's legs and shoves his tongue into Kara's honeypot. Kara felt that she was about to lose her mind! Tasting Lena's cunny and having her own eaten out was the best feeling in the way for Kara. She then fucks James' face, loving the feel of his tongue going to work on her. Lena runs her fingers through Kara's hair, keeping her head down there on her entrance. She was quickly falling in love with that tongue and wasn't about to waste a second to fuck it as long as it was inside of her!

And soon, Kara's actually fucking Lena with her tongue!

Lena's eyes bulge and she sits up. "Oh! WHOA! KARA! OH! FUCK! Ooh! That feels so fucking good! Oh, baby!" This was even better than she even realized. So good in fact that Lena was on the verge of losing consciousness. She was a goddess, blessing her cunt with the miracle that was her wonderful tongue! 'Half of a person's beauty comes from their tongue'. And Kara was very beautiful! Not just on the outside, but inwardly as well. She was a gentle soul with a heart too big for her chest.

Lena had known that by growing up in the Luthor Family, there were was always an ulterior motive behind what a person does or how they acted. But, Kara was the one who slowly showed her that this wasn't always the case. Some people were just naturally good. And even after Lena was angry with Kara for not trusting her with her biggest secret, she found that she couldn't hate her. She loved Kara. She was in love with Kara. 

And now, here she was, her head in between her legs, eating her out like she had been fasting for weeks. That Kryptonian tongue... Oh, that fucking Kryptonian tongue! If Clarke ever did this for Lois, Lena was gonna have to thank him for crash landing on earth and for giving her a chance to have Kara in her life!

And that's when she felt it coming. Specifically, her climax. Kara's amazing oral skills were at a level no human could hope to reach.

"Oh, my God!" Lena exclaimed. "Oh, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!" And come she did. She's never been a squirter! EVER! But, Kara just made her one and she was high on cloud 9 as her orgasm washed over her. Kara never stopped. She was still kissing her cunt and Lena was feeling pretty faint here! As much as she was definitely enjoying this, she'd prefer that her pussy not go numb before she can fuck Kara.

So, on second thought, she supposed that such a thing might been too much.

She cups Kara's face and brings her up for a kiss. A kiss of hunger and gratitude. She's spent so much time masturbating to the thought of Kara coming to bed with her, making sweet love to her. And here she was! And with James joining the party, it was ramping the heat in their bed up to triple digits!

Lena lies Kara on her back and she leans in, still kissing her. She loves the feel of that tongue in her pussy. But, now she wants to taste herself on her dream girl's lips.

With Kara's legs spread apart, it gave James more access to her own cunny. Fingering, sucking, and licking, James was taking full advantage to live out his own fantasies he had for Kara!

Pulling back from the kiss, Kara whispers to Lena, "I can tell that you were really enjoyed having me eating your pussy."

Lena gasped excitedly. She leans up for another kiss. "I did. I really did, Kara. That tongue of yours can some very extraordinary things."

Kara hummed a chuckle. But, she then goes on to ask her, "So, then... Why'd you make me stop?"

Lena was still gasping. "Because it was too good. You had already made me come! If you had gone any further, I might've slipped into a coma."

Kara snickered at that. "Really? Wow! Was I that good?"

"Better than anything I've ever had." Lena admits.

Kara giggled as she went in to kiss Lena again. "Honestly, I wouldn't know what it would be like for a girl to go down on me. But, I've always been anxious to try it. If you wouldn't mind, Lena..." She leans in and whispers, "...I'd like for _you_ to fuck _me_ with your tongue."

Lena's eyes widen. "Me?"

"Yes." Kara says, kissing her cheek. "I'd love it if you would do that for me."

Lena gasped. "Okay." Well, it wasn't like she's never done that before. She's had a girlfriend in the past that she went down on quite frequently. Only difference now is that she got to do this for Kara!

Kara asks James to allow Lena a chance to orally pleasure her. So, she turns around, her legs are hanging over the left side of the bed and Lena proceeds to go down on her. Kara enjoys it immediately. Not that James wasn't doing a good job. She just really wanted Lena to be the one to do it. But, of course, Kara wouldn't lie Jimmy hanging like this. She asks him put his hard cock into her mouth and he fucks her face.

James gasps like he needs air. Kara's skills as a cocksucker was beyond anything Lena has done for him. And don't get him wrong. Lena had some skills of her own. But, Kara was next level awesome! Strong jaws, super soft lips, and a tongue that can do so ungodly things... and he thought he was living the best life before.

Upon hearing James' moans, Lena couldn't help but look up to see James was ramming his dick straight down Kara's throat, fucking her face like he'd fuck Lena's cunt. It was really exciting to see, him receiving head from another woman. One thing Lena really enjoyed with watching the look on Jimmy's face as he pounded her pussy. Just the shear animalistic hunger and the unbound joy she'd see in his eyes would turn her on more. And seeing that another woman... No. Seeing that Kara was making him look that way was absolutely mesmerizing. Clearly, Kara was making him feel in a way very similar to the way she made Lena feel. It was making her pussy wetter by the minute! She had no choice! She needed to finger herself before she lost her mind!

Kara was experiencing something she never had before and she was loving it. Having a woman preforming fellatio on her while she was deepthroating a man with a rather large cock... It was more than she's ever had. But, due to her solar powered body, she was more than up for it. While she sucked on James, she slowly started to jerk him off. She was working with a lot. Certainly more than Mon-El ever gave her. However, that doesn't discourage her as she took him into her mouth. 

Changing positions, Kara has James lying near the head of the bed and she's giving him head. Lena's leaning over him, kissing his lips passionately. She smiles upon seeing him receiving such deep pleasure from Kara. As she knows first hand, Kara was the best there was. Unable to keep her hands to herself, Lena caressed Kara's back, reaching all the way down to her ass. Kara was very muscular and seeing those muscles rippling under her ivory skin was doing things to Lena.

Lena then plops down next to James, slipping an arm under his nape and resting her head on his shoulder. Her hand comes up to Kara's own nape, and she then playfully forces Kara to take James deeper, making her gag. She giggles at the fact that Kara doesn't even need to take James out of her mouth to catch her breath. She had a purpose to please both of her lovers. As she watches her husband and best friend (Hopefully, still after this...), Lena felt like she was living in a dream. She found that she loved to see James' dick going in and out of Kara's mouth. Hearing James moan/groan and hearing/seeing Kara sucking him off was pure ecstasy! And soon James had turned his attention to her titties. He leans over to nuzzle the space between her breasts, kissing and running his tongue up and down. He then took her right nipple into his mouth, gently biting down on it as he sucked on it. She cupped his nape to keep him there. Like a baby, he acted as if he was breast feeding. Trading one nipple for the other. Lena was loving all of this. It was her time now to join in in all of the collective moans of the two before her. She has such a great view of things.

Regardless of that, her orgasm high had gone down and her pussy was in need of some more attention. She's on her back as James resumes eating her out. Kara's on top of Lena, kissing her lips and massaging her titties. She still doesn't know what's making Kara act like this. And right now, she doesn't give a damn! The two women French kiss, pouring every ounce of love and lust into the fervor smooch. Lena's felt as though she has to show Kara rather than tell her how she feels. While she's been enjoying this whole thing so far, she really wants make Kara feel as good as she's been making Lena and Jimmy feel.

Ready for another round, Kara then lays Lena's head down and process to sit on her face again. Feeling Lena's tongue back into her cunny, Kara thrusts her hips forward, fucking her face like James had done her before. Rotating her hips around, moaning and gasping in delight.

Lena was losing her mind! James was doing a fucking good job, fingering her as he shoved his tongue deep inside of her. Even after what Kara had done to her, he was giving her a great time of his own. He really was kinda perfect in many ways. And having Kara riding her beautiful face was the stuff of magic! Moaning and whining, Lena could tell that Kara was really _really_ enjoying the fuck out of this! 

Lena gasps. She was about to climax again. James knew it. So, he kept up with the oral satisfaction until he got to taste Lena for the first time that night. 

Later, Kara's on top of Lena, kissing her face while James was taking her from behind. Kara was so tight and her petals were just gripping onto Jimmy's dick! Clearly, she wasn't getting what she needed from the douchebag.

When Kara went to start sucking on Lena's titties, Lena looked up to see James plowing himself in and out of her girlfriend. Hell, Kara may as well be her wife at this point! Hers and James' both! Just like when she saw Kara sucking him off, she found that she was really excited to see him fucking into Kara, causing her to moan uncontrollably. While she had grown to fall in love with James, she had previously fallen for Kara. Yet, now, seeing the two people that she loved in the wide world going at it like this was wonderful! James was a monster in the bedroom and getting to see Kara find that out herself was making everything hotter and hotter.

James was staring down at his dick going in and out of the woman of his dreams. Of course, he loved Lena with his whole heart. But, he loved Kara very much. Getting to see her grow into a superhero in her own right was the crowning achievement in James' mind. Making her own mark and living outside the shadow of her cousin was a great thing to see and be a part of. He was always very proud of Kara. And he was very much still crazy about her!

Tired of thinking, he started slapping Kara's ass as he rammed in and out of her. Goddamn, Kara had an ass on her. Where did that thing come from?!

"Ooh!" James hears Kara says. 

"Do it again." Kara says.

James frowns upon hearing that. But, does it again as per her request.

"Fuck Yeah! Again!" Kara says.

*Spank*

"More! Yeah, more! Slap my ass again!" Kara demanded. "Like a fucking bad girl!"

*Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

"You like doing that, huh?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." James says.

"Huh? You like spanking my ass?" Kara asks. "You wanna keep beat my ass now, huh? Fuck my asshole while you're slapping my ass?! You wanna punish me, Jimmy, huh?!

"Fuck yeah!" James says.

"Well, though keep slapping my goddamn ass!" Kara shouted.

James puts his dick into Kara's asshole, fucking it and slapping her ass to the point it with dark red like blood. Good thing she was an alien. Otherwise, her ass would have no skin on it! But, he wanted to give it to Lena now. So...

Lena and Kara are soon in the '69' position, orally pleasing one another. Kara was on her back and Lena was on top. With James re-inserting himself back into his wife's asshole, it was a whirlwind of pleasure not many get to experience in their lifetime! It was almost too much to handle. Kara's mouth on her nether regions and James' fucking her anally? How did the poor woman ever survive the night?!

Lena and Kara started scissoring one another as they kissed. Their tongues intertwined as they rub their pussies together. Generating some serious friction, Lena goes to town riding the fuck out of Kara's cunt. Getting wetter by the moment, Lena felt Kara's hands on her ass, slapping and spanking her as she screams out, "Don't stop! That feels so fucking good, Lena baby! Please don't fucking stop!" Kara was acting like a wild woman and Lena was loving it! Gripping her titties and cupping her cheek, Lena just kept on riding, eager to get her to come.

James was on his knees behind both women, shoving his dick into Lena before taking it out and giving it to Kara. The 3 of them are moaning/groaning/screaming so loudly, that they'll know to expect a surprise visit from the police. But, they were all feeling why to good to stop now!

As James fucked Lena, Lena started choking Kara while she was biting at her breasts. When he was fucking Kara, Kara squeezed Lena's titties, slapping them before she started biting back. Soon, Kara felt her own orgasm coming up and she erupts like a geyser, all over James' dick.

Kara was still on the bed when James got to give it to her. And Lena, who, at this point, was addicted to Kara's mouth, was sitting on her face. She got a perfect view of Kara flicking her petals and Jimmy just nailing her va-jay-jay. James held Kara's legs high into the air and he was fucking her without mercy! She was so fucking wet! And she's come twice. So, she was sure by now that she was out of fluids. Using Jimmy to balance herself on, Lena threw her arm around his shoulders and came in for a heated kiss. Their tongues danced a tango while they both fucked Kara, riding her throughout the night.

Lena rode Jimmy's dick as Kara rode his face. They were kissing one another deeply as they went on to ride James. It was getting right around midnight before James finally started to feel himself about to come.

Damn! That brother had stamina!

As the two ladies fucked him, James grabbed Lena's hips, feeling himself erupting deep inside of her. His seed coats Lena's inner walls, which triggered her third climax. It must've been a chain reaction, because Kara's not too far behind Lena!

* * *

Now, that the three of them were all spent, panting heavily as they lie in a tangle of limps and warm bodies, a question popped into Lena's head.

"Okay..." Lena says. "Now that we've gotten that out of our system... What the fuck just happened, Kara?"


	2. Love Blooms At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lena confess their love for Kara to each other and then immediately to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made.

It isn't fair!

Kara couldn't sleep that night.

After everything she did for that piece of shit, things still up more messed up than ever.

How?!

How could he treat her with such disregard?! And be so callous about it, too. As it turns out, she was right to think of him as nothing but a scumbag Daxamite. For once, her low opinion about someone was right on the money!

To make matters worse, Kara could hear everything that was going on up in James and Lena's bedroom. Even without the use of her super hearing, every word said and every grunt was picked up in excruciating detail! From the sound of things, James was pretty damn good in bed.

'Hmm... Y'know, I wonder if...' Kara immediately shook her head and slapped herself. There was no need to go there. She didn't need the mental picture.

But...

*BANG*, *BANG*, *BANG*

 _ **"James!"** _Lena screamed, her voice echoing throughout the first floor of the house. _**"Oh, my God, honey! You're fucking this pussy so GOOD!"**_

 _ **"God...DAMN, LE!"**_ James responds. _**"You're so fucking tight babe! Gripping my fucking dick! Fuck! Fuck! OH! ARGH!"**_

The more that went on, the more her kinda wanting to sneak peek became really wanting to!

Damn her curiosity!

She looked up in the direction of their bed and her eyes started glowing white. For a split second, she saw James on top of Lena, slamming into her.

She then looks away. She really shouldn't have done that.

And as the night went on, she really wanted to do it again.

What started off as Kara staring at the ceiling, pissed off at fucking Mon-El has escalated to her being kept awake by Lena and James fucking. It sounded like it was their mating season or something!

Did they do this often?

Was it...

...

...

...Was it always that good?

Kara couldn't help but wonder. And soon her natural curious nature took on a life of it's own as her body moves all on it's own. Hovering inches above the floor, carrying up the stairs, and reaching for the door knob. She thought that if the door was locked, then she'd just suit up and use a patrol as an excuse to leave the house.

But, to her dismay, the door was unlocked.

She turns to open the door and sure enough, there they were!

Kara found herself completely entranced as these two beautiful people were in the throes of passion. She shouldn’t have been watching. She shouldn't have sneaked a peek.

But, she found that she couldn’t turn away now. Her heart was broken and she was in need of a distraction.

Seeing as how easily James and Lena welcomed her into their bed, it was bound to be a fun distraction.

And damn!

Was it!!

But, on to the present.

Lena had a good point! What the fuck did just happen?!

As the three of them were laying there, bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking, the excitement was dead and all that was left was awkward silence. James was on the right side of the bed. Lena was on the left. And Kara was right in between them. They were all laying under the covers.

* * *

"Kara..." Lena says. "What the fuck was all of that about?! Why'd you walk in on us and why'd you do any of that?"

"Well, you two were making so much noise that I wanted to come up here and ask you to keep it down." Kara says. "But, when I saw you and Jimmy making love, my mind just went blank. And well... It was like I had no control over my own body. I was outside of myself. All I could do was let my body take the lead."

"Hmph!" Lena scoffs. "I had no idea that you were such a pervert, Kara Danvers."

"I didn't mean to be!" Kara argues. "Honest, I'm not!"

"It didn't seem that way to me just now." Lena says. "The way you just budged into our bedroom like that..."

"Well, it's not like either of you were trying to stop me!" Kara argued.

"What are you saying?!" Lena asks. "We were completely in shock!"

"Lena..." Kara says. "...The door was wide open. It was like the two of you were so carried away that you forgot that you had a house guest last night. Anyway... if you were so upset with me coming to bed with you two, then why didn't you just tell me to get out? If you... if either of you had asked me to go away, I would've. But, you didn't. Neither of you did. Why?"

Lena went to say something... But, didn't.

Kara went on to say. "Anyway, it didn't seem to bother you any. In fact, you and James both seem to want me to jump right in." She then had a thought. "Wait. Was that why the bedroom door was left open? You were hoping that I'd come in and join the fun?"

Lena blushes while James looks away, clearing his throat. "James!" She called him in a loud voice while looking in his direction. "Will you just say something?! Anything?!"

James then sits up, clearing his own throat. Now, that he had the spotlight... "So, was uh..." He started to say. "Since you didn't argue with me about you staying tonight..." He brings up, trying to change the topic. "...Things must really be going badly at home. And this..." He say, gesturing to them all in bed together. "...Had to be a distraction of some kind."

James was really smart.

Kara always thought so.

"Now that we've taken this to bedroom, it is wrong to ask you... Is there anything going on at home you wanted to talk to us about? Because you know that we're here for you if you need us."

Lena's gaze goes back to Kara.

"Well..." Kara starts. "Yes. There was actually."

"Okay." James says, as he lies on his left side. 

"Well..." Kara started to say. "...You see, James. You're not right to assume that things aren't peachy at home. But, you don't know how bad it's gotten. I'm wondering if I need to move out of my own apartment right now. I just feel like everything in there has been ruined." Kara takes in a deep breath before she speaks again. "...The last time I tried to patch things up with Mon-El, I asked him to tell me if there was something about our relationship that I needed to fix. And he told me exactly what he did everything he was with a different woman. That he didn't know how to love. That this was all new to him and that he just needed time to understand what it's like to love another person. He knows what he feels for me is love. 'Just... please be patient with me. I know I can change and it'll be because of you, Kara, then I'll be a better man.' That's the same stupid crap he tried to tell me again. But, this time has now become the final time. I've made up my mind. I need to move out and find somewhere else to live. But, in the meantime...if it's not too much trouble... I may need that room for a little while longer, guys. Just until I know for sure that Mon-El has taken all of his crap out and I can burn everything else he's ever touched in my apartment." She lets out a sad chuckle.

"However long you think you need it, Kar." James says. "It's all yours."

"Thank you again, James." Kara says lowly. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course." James says.

"Okay, wait." Lena says after looking back at her Husband. "Kara, what's going on?! Have you finally decided to get rid of that worthless bastard, Mon-El?!" She doesn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Well, he kinda get rid of me first, I guess." Kara says with a shrug.

Lena frowns. "What do you mean?"

* * *

First of all, Kara goes to find out that not only was her mother was alive but she had been hovering over the Earth in Argo City for years. And after years... Literal years of Kara thinking that her entire family (Excluding Clark, of course...) was gone. Her family, friends... All gone. And after seeing her mother again and getting to know her again as an adult, she almost losing her all over again! Argo City was almost destroyed and made to collapse on the Earth as a result. So, to ensure the safety of it's citizens, Alura had to take them somewhere else. Somewhere where they can't and won't bring any unintentional harm to the Earth or her People. 

Secondly, there were the memories of watching the destruction of National City... namely, her Earth. Losing her Earth, family and friends... only to get them back when Earth Prime was created. Here, in this now reality, Kara still possessed her memories of what the Earth (Her earth) was like before her friend, Oliver, gave his life to help reshape this world into what it is now. One, where Barry, Sara, Jefferson, and all the others from other Earths now life on with her. And one where, Lex Luthor, is seen as a hero. That alone is a very bitter fucking pill to swallow. But, swallow it, she has to. The only real upside here was that she didn't have to go every far to talk to Barry or anyone really who was apart of the 'Justice League'.

Finally, there was the fact that she had been living a lie the entire time she was with Mon-El. So, as it turns out, Mon-El was married... (Shocking! Yes! Yes it is!) ...To another woman... to a woman who is very beautiful... a very kind and gentle soul. A woman of the future who was from another world. A woman who deserves much better than him. But, nevertheless, was Kara's rival for Mon-El without either of them knowing it.

Irma Ardeen. She was Mon-El's wife. And he was whom she called her 'Husband'. Her Mon-El!

Desperate to find out where Mon-El's been spending his night away from their apartment, Kara traces him in the middle of downtown one night and follows him to a house a few miles outside of the city. And it was there that Kara (Supergirl) and Irma (Saturn girl) found out about each other. It's funny! The whole time Mon-El and her were in their 'relationship', he never once thought to bring that up. Although, it might explain his many unexplained absences. Aside from all the affairs that Kara _knew_ about. 

What's even more messed up? Is the fact that every time Mon-El cheated on Kara, he was cheating on Irma as well. Well, hell, he was cheating on her with Kara (Or is it he was cheating on Kara with her??) Doesn't matter! Cheating's cheating. And now that it's come to light that he had a wife roughly around the time he and Kara got back together, that was the straw that broke Kara's back.

She. Was. Done. 

* * *

"Oh, my God, Kara!" Lena says. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe that filthy bastard!"

"Lena, come on." Kara says. "It's fine. It's fine. It answers so many questions about where he's been going and who he's been with when he wasn't with me. Honestly, now that I know the truth, I can officially end things with him.

Lena looked at the woman she loved with a mixture of shock, sympathic, and heartbreak. "No, Kara!" Lena argues. "No, it's not fine. Nothing about that pig is fine! I hate that he put you through all of this! You deserve the whole world, Kara. We all owe you so much. More than we can ever pay back." Lena reaches over and strokes Kara's cheek. Her skin was warm and so soft. 

"Well..." Kara says, sniffling. A tear starts to roll down her face. But, Lena wipes it away with her thumb. "Anyway..." Kara then goes to crawl out towards the foot of the bed. Talking about Mon-El just wore her out. "I'm tired. I think I'll just go back to my bed now." She then walks into the direction of the guest room that might as well be her bedroom from now on. "I'm so stressed out right now, I can't even see straight. 'Night, guys."

"Kara, wait!" Lena doesn't want her to do that! They just all made love together. She's pretty sure they're at the point they can sleep together... (Well, 'sleep' as in in the same bed together...) 

Kara looks back at her.

For some reason, it hurts to see that Kara wasn't seeking comfort from either of them and wants to be alone. Alone after she basically used them to make herself feel... better.

"I... I don't want you to go." Lena says, her voice quivering. "...You don't have to spent the night alone and away from us. Stay. Stay with us."

Kara looks at Lena and she immediately starts tearing up. She seems so happy that Lena wants her to stay.

"You'll be safe here with me." Lena says. "And with James. Right, honey? Tell her, please?"

Kara then looks over at James.

James didn't need the invite to speak up. He wants her there as badly as Lena does. "Yeah, Kar. Come back to bed. You don't have to be alone tonight. Come on." He beckons her over. "Come on."

"Please?" Lena pleaded. "Kara, please? This is your home for as long as you need it. But, after tonight... after this... you should sleep in here with us now. Please?"

That was more than what she expected to hear. But, it was everything she needed to hear.

To say that, despite them both being married and very much in love, they were also in love with Kara was an understatement.

James was trying to move on but still wonders why Kara just decided to give up on them. They've been through a lot together. And, all of a sudden, she just tells James, out of the blue, that the timing was all wrong. They could've had something really special. But, they just... didn't.

And Lena... Lena had found herself falling deeply in love with Kara when Kara was going through her losing Mon-El the first time and she wanted to make her feel better. She kept on making plans but she kept on backing out.

Lena saw James as a potential ally when she acquired CatCo. But, upon him saving her life and taking a bullet for her (With him knowing that she was a Luthor, so she automatically deserves whatever trouble came her way. That's what many others have said about her and her Family.), she begun to really take a serious interest in him. Firstly, to figure out why he potentially risked his life to save hers. But, then, ultimately, when she found herself being drawn to him romantically.

Eventually, they two fell in love and despite dealing with Agent Library and that whole debacle surrounding Guardian, him, the Children of Liberty and Lena's dealing in Weaponry for the Government. They managed to have a sit down and talked things out and as a result, they decided to give their relationship another try. 

One year later, they were National City's favorite Power couple: Mr. James Olsen and Mrs. Lena Luthor-Olsen. And here they were, offering their home... and their bed... to the woman they both loved so much!

Without a moment's hesitation, Kara then goes back to get into bed with the Olsens from the foot of the bed... but stops. She then walks to the side of the bed where James was laying. James pulled the covers back and she got in by straddling his hips. She cups his face and plants an affectionate kiss on his lips. Stroking the back of his neck, she nuzzles his nose. "Thank you." She whispers. She then looks over at Lena, who was looking at her longingly and she goes over to cuddle up with her. "Thank you." She whispers to Lena, kissing her lips next.

Lena kissed her back but soon the kiss warmed both their bodies and the need for it to go on grew. Lena snaked her arms around Kara's middle and Kara's arms went around her neck. She lies side by side with Lena, caressing her cheek and palming her breasts. Just then, Kara felt the warmth of James' body behind her and her right hand went reaching out to him. He spooned her, wrapping his strong arms around both her and Lena and kissing her shoulder.

Kara, running her fingers through Lena's hair, leans over to kiss James on the lips now. He cups her breasts and she rubs his thigh. Lena turns her attention to Kara's breasts and goes on to suckling them. Kara hugs Lena to her chest with her left hand.

In this moment, she's never felt more wanted in her life.

They go on to make love again with James taking Kara in the spooning position while Kara and Lena scissor each other again. From the looks of things and everything that felt yet unsaid, this looked like this could be the beginning of something...

...

...Well, out of this world.

* * *

"He can be such a bastard!" Lena shouted from their bathroom the next morning. She was in the middle of getting ready for the day.

Kara, when she woke up, volunteered to make them all some coffee. Normally, she would've offered to make breakfast. But, bless her, despite all of her amazing powers and abilities, she couldn't cook to save her life!

Lena goes on to say, "I mean, Kara has been nothing but supportive and loving to him! No matter the history between the Kryptonians and the Daxamites. No matter how unconcerned he was about her. No matter how many chances she gave him... he still treated her like she was beneath him! Ooh! He reminds me of my brother! Just that overly inflated sense of superiority! It makes me sick!"

"I know it." James says. "Goddamn asshole has never appreciated anything anyone has ever done for him! He's never had any respect for any of us nor has he ever bothered to pay us back for whatever favors we did for him. Really, he's never deserved Kara. He doesn't even deserve Irma."

"Well, exactly!" Lena shouted. She then throws her comb down in pure aggravation. "Fucking bastard. He doesn't deserve to be happy. I hope Irma wises up and leaves him, too!" Just then, a thought crossed her mind. "Jimmy? Please tell me that we're gonna do everything in our power to keep Mon-El away from Kara."

James nods in agreement. "We will, Lena. We will."

"I just... I could never stand him." Lena says. "I hate everything about him! Ooh, I..." She takes a moment to try and regain her composure. "I shouldn't let him get me all spun up like this. It's too early in the morning for this." She inhales sharply before exhaling the same way. "I... I really just wanna focus on Kara. She should stay here with us. She can find a happy life here. She doesn't even need to look for a new place. I want her here with me... with us."

"Reading you loud and clear, Lena." James says. "Since it's Saturday today, we should really spend the time trying to get everything situated and maybe even convince her to stay with us... permanently."

Lean then looks over at James with a look that reflects her love and admiration of him. "So... you're okay with this? With Kara being here and her saying with us?"

"Le..." James says in that calming deep voice. "I know that you're in love with her. I do. I saw it in the way you were looking at her last night. I heard it in your voice when you pleaded with her not to go." 

Lena comes out of the bathroom and goes to stand in front of her husband. She offers him a sad smile. "I do, Jimmy. I do. I love her so much."

James nods his head knowingly.

"But..." Lena continues. "You know that I love you, too, don't you?"

"I do." James smiles. "And...I think you know that I'm just as crazy about you... as I am about Kara."

"I could've told you that." Lena rolls her eyes but good-naturedly. 

"But..." James says. "...After everything that happened last night, if I were you, I wouldn't be too surprised to find that Kara feels the same way about us."

"I really hope so." Lena says. "I think that the three of us 

"Who would've guessed it?" James pondered. "The C.E.O. Of CatCo and Guardian, James Olsen... the 12th level intellectual and Genius inventor..."

"Don't forget the most beautiful..." Lena started. "Aside from Kara, of course." 

"Lena Luthor..." James says.

"...Olsen..." Lena finishes for him.

"Only at home." James counters.

"And in the bedroom..." Lena finishes again for him.

James snickers. She's not taking him seriously. "...And Supergirl! The Savior of National City. All of them together, both in a League of their own and the most powerful throuple the world has ever seen. I mean, who would've thought of that?"

"Not me. That's for sure." Lena comments. "But, admittedly... it does sound..." She nods. "...perfect."

"I couldn't agree more." James says. "Alright. It's getting later and I'm sure Kara's checking the fridge for food."

Lena frowns slightly. "You don't think she's gonna try and cook for us again, do you?"

"Yep, probably. I should really head down and get breakfast started." James says.

"Okay." Lena says with a nod. "Okay. I love you." She kisses his lips.

"Love you, too, babe." James says. "See you downstairs."

"Hmm-mmm!" Lena nods with a smile. But, soon her smile fades as she can't help but focus on her growing hatred for Mon-El.

* * *

Downstairs, James sees Kara putting three mugs down on the kitchen counter. "Morning, Kara."

Kara turns around, startled. "Hey! Morning."

"Ooh." James exclaimed, holding his arms out in surrender. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"You did." Kara says, giggling softly. "A little. I guess I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings." She goes up to him only to stop in her stride. 

James pauses himself.

Kara looks away for a brief moment before returning her line of sight back to the towering Jimmy Olsen. "Is it...?"

James tilts his head at angle, frowning as he didn't hear what Kara asked him.

"Is it wrong that I really wanna kiss you right now?" Kara asks, which confused James.

"Kara... I don't... I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I mean, we all had sex twice last night. If you ask me, you don't really have to ask if you can or not anymore."

"Okay." That got a smile out of Kara. She leans up to captures his lips in a smooch. A smooch that James savors. "And..." She says, walking away from Jimmy. "As you can see... I haven't even taken any food out of the fridge. I've just been standing here, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing."

James gives her a knowing look. "I'm guess you hear us upstairs just now?"

"I did. And about the other thing, too.

"Which other thing?" James asks, sounding a little nervous.

"That..." She reaches out and takes James by the hands. "...You and Lena both being in love with me."

James gasps quietly. "Kara..."

Kara cups his face and kisses him again. It was just a single kiss. But, it was one of yearning. One of affection. One of... love. "Please... don't try and deny it. Now, I'm sorry again for eavesdropping. But, I don't want either of the people I love the most feeling as though they have to hide things from me."

James looks deeply into her eyes upon hearing her say what she said. "People you love?"

Kara smiles. There are tears in her eyes. But, they appear to be... happy tears?

"So..." James starts. "So, does that mean?"

"Yes..." Kara says with a giggle. "Yes. I love you. I'm in love with you and with Lena."

James gasps happily. "How long have you known?"

"I've known it for a while, but it wasn't until that the two of you got married that I realize that how... out of place I felt." Kara comments.

"What do you... what do you mean?" James asks.

"James... I made a mistake by not pursuing a relationship with you. I didn't think that I could balance it. And then after everything with Mon-El..." Kara just couldn't bring herself to say anymore than that. "...Well, I felt this giant void in my heart. It was something that I thought I would never get filled. For too long, I had been pushing people away from me. You and Lena both especially. You two were always trying to be there for me. And all I did was tell you off. Seeing the two of you together, I thought that you both had an amazing chemistry. But, the more time I spent around you both, the more I felt that I made a huge mistake. Whenever I was around you, all I could see was a life and a happiness that I was missing out on. And being around Lena, I found myself wanting to be more than friends with her. And it was only when I was the Maid of honor that I realized that I didn't just want to be one of you. I wanted you both."

"You... you wanted us both?" James asks.

"Yes. The whole time... seeing you two exchanging vows, exchanging rings and promising yourselves to one another really made me wish that I could be apart of that. That I could be with the man I love and the woman I adore. My own husband and my own wife." She chuckles humorlessly. "Does... Does that make me selfish?"

"If by that, you mean wanting to be happy?" James asks. "If so, then we're all guilty of that. Me for asking Lena to marry me and her accepting. Kara, you shouldn't feel like a horrible person for just wanting what the whole world wants... To live their lives to the fullest and happily."

Kara nods. "Right."

"Only, in our case, it's rare to be in love with two people who are also in love with each other." James says. "The Pastor says 'Let no one put asunder'. Man nor woman. But, I can't see there being anything wrong with the two people in love welcoming the woman they love into their home... and into their lives. And we want you to be apart of our lives, Kara."

Fresh tears begin stinging Kara's eyes.

"We both wanna be with you. Apart at first. But, together now. So, what do you say? Will you stay with us?"

Kara doesn't fight the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes. Yes!" She leaps into James' arms, throwing her arms around his shoulders and her legs wrap around his waist. "I do! OH, yes! I do." She's peppering his neck with kisses.

James laugh triumphantly and he rocks her in his arms.

Kara soon pulls her lips from his neck and they so kiss one another passionately. Finally, after so long, Kara finally gets to have James be apart of her life the way she wants.

"Whoa-oh!"

A voice draws their attention to the soon-to-be third mate of the future throuple.

Lena descends the stairs with a smile that's lighting up the room all of it's own. "What's going on down here?! Is there something I need to know about? Are we having a party down here and didn't tell me about it?"

James and Kara both laugh at that.

"Hey." James whispers to Kara. "Why don't you go and tell her the good news? She'll wanna hear it from you."

"Are you sure? I mean, we can tell her together."

"Yeah, I'm sure. She'll be so happy to hear how you feel about her. I'll stay over here and get breakfast. Come on over once you've told her the truth."

Kara beams at James. "Okay." She then kisses his lips. "I love you, James Olsen."

"I love you, too, Kara Danvers." James says, kissing her again.

James put her down. But, Kara literally flies over to Lena and lands in front of Lena. Whatever their talking about is spoken lowly. James goes to the fridge and starts pulling out eggs, almond milk, turkey ham and bacon and several other breakfast items. Turning on the stove, James gathers pots and pans, occasionally looking up at Kara and Lena.

Kara's holding Lena's wrist. Her back is to James. But, judging from the look on Lena's face, she's 

Lena's face turns red as she blushes. Tears well up in her eyes and she's breathing hard. Like she's crying. Kara's head is nodding furiously and her gestures are wild. They're both leaning extremely close to one another and soon Lena's nodding her head back.

Whatever Kara's saying, Lena's whispering 'yes', 'yes', 'yes' before Kara goes in for a kiss. A Kiss that Lena's eagerly returning.

That puts a smile on James' face. And he chuckles to him.

Before long, Lena's deepening the kiss and she herself is taken up into Kara's arms. Kara carries her back over to James, who's applauding the two of them. Lena, hearing him laughing and clapping, suddenly wants to act all shy. She was so happy, she didn't know what to do with herself. The woman she loved loves her back. It was a great Saturday morning.

Lena's feet find the floor and she hides James' side, kissing his cheek and then his lips.

Kara goes to the other side of him and she kisses his other cheek.

This was wonderful!

Too much like a dream!

It couldn't be real life... The three of them all together!

But, there they all were!

This would be great! Just like old times! Better because Kara was now with the two people she loved so much!

She gets to share a house with the man she was so hot for years ago and the woman she was crazy in love with.

The beginning of something beautiful!

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Kara has completely kicked Mon-El out of her life. She still had another year on her lease. But, that wouldn't be a problem. She was willing to pay for the rent.

True to her word, she burned everything she owned that he's ever touched. Since the Luthor-Olsen's were crazy wealthy, it didn't take long at all to replace Kara's furniture and clothes.

Throughout the whole process of moving in with James and Lena, she never spent a single night in her old room. Every night she was with Lena and James. And every night, she was making love to both of them. To either James or Lena or them together in as a happy little throuple.

* * *

**KARA, JAMES, & LENA**

Being the married couple, Lena and James would naturally take baths and showers together. And, as one would suspect, being naked and standing next to the one you love, things could get a little... exciting.

Starting off with getting to wash one another's well toned bodies lead to touching. And gazing soon turned into kissing. And caressing. And pretty soon, Lena getting on top of James' dick in the tub or getting held in his arms in the shower.

(In the shower...) As James pounded Lena's pussy, all the moaning attracted the attention of Kara, who soon made her way inside, getting behind James. Kissing and caressing, she would wash his back and Lena would go to Kara, kissing her and ending up in her arms. And then both women would lather up with the man they both loved and he would join in their 3-way kisses.

Only real problem was with the shower being so small, it was hard for the three of them to really do much of anything. James would take one of the women into his arms or take one of them from behind. Meanwhile, the other woman fondling the one he was fucking, while massaging his muscles and kissing him.

They'd have to wait for a day, like on the weekend, when they weren't planning on much to really fuck and enjoy it! 

(In the bathtub...) Almost always would start with Kara and Lena bathing together until either of the women ended up in the lap of the other. James would come in, stop to watch them until he decided to get in or until one of them beckoned him to join them.

He would get behind the woman on top, washing their back as they made out with the woman on the bottom. While he fucked Kara, she'd eat out Lena. And when he'd fuck Lena, she'd do the same for Kara.

(In bed...) Usually, James end up in bed with both his wife and girlfriend, kissing, caressing, and getting them warmed up for the main event. Foreplay was something they've quickly grown accustom to. It was important that they, as a throuple, take the time to appreciate and love one another. While they do enjoy having sex with each other, the point wasn't just the physical act. It was like a nonverbal conversation between the three. They would, instead, use their bodies to commute as they all connected with and to one another.

Lena and Kara both would take turns sucking James' dick. They would run their fingers through each other's hair, grabbing and pushing them down deeper on his hard length. Making the other take all of him down their throats.

When Lena wasn't the one performing fellatio, she'd kiss James, whispering things like, 'Does that feel good? Tell me how good it feels to have her swallowing your cock!' 

When Kara wasn't, she'd share a kiss with James, telling him how good he taste and how big he was. He'd make her gag on his cock and she loves that.

Sometimes, when they didn't wanna wait, they'd share in the fun. Tag-teaming his meat and they fondle/suck on his balls. Kissing each other if their lips met at any point during their duel blowjob.

James would then go down on Kara and Lena would kiss Kara. Cupping her breasts, feeling on her ass, and fingering her pussy. And when he went down on Lena, Kara would do the same for her.

And then, James would leave the bed, clearing enough room for his wife and girlfriend to pleasure each other. A heated make out session would escalate into both women leaving wet trails of kisses down one another's bodies. Their tongues would each find their lover's sweet spots, hands would explore every inch and curve, groping titties, thighs, and slapping asses. They'd find themselves in the '69' position, scissoring, tribbing, or orally pleasing each other.

While all of this was going on, James would be nearby, 'admiring' his ladies loving each other.

Once they were all hot and ready, then James would join the mix. One woman would sit on his face while the other rode his cock. Both would be feeling so good that they would hold on to each other, kissing and caressing each other.

Next up, James would be on top of his wife while Kara fucked her face and kissing James. Kissing his girlfriend while fucking his wife was a pleasure he never knew he needed in his life. They were all so fucking hot for each other, they could potentially burn the damn house down!

James would move Kara to straddle Lena's hips while he took her from behind. Starting off in her pussy before he put his dick in her ass. Thrusting himself inside of her while pulling her back on his dick was pure magic. Hearing her moans and sees her whispering just how good James was to Lena only fueled his fire.

As the 3 neared their climaxes, Lena and Kara would hop back on top of James, this time facing away from each other. Doing this sort of created this illusion that they were getting to experience an orgasm with their man, independent of the other.

It didn't matter who was on James' dick. When he came, he came in either Kara or Lena. OR on some nights, Lena and then Kara. Or Vice-vesta.

* * *

**KARA & LENA**

Kara always made it a point to bring home some food for her lovers if she beat them there.

On those rare nights Lena got home before James did, Kara would meet her in the kitchen at the dinner table. She'd kiss and talk to one another about their day. Laughing and chatting it up, it felt perfect naturally to them. Like their friendship was still the same, despite the time they spent apart.

Actually, no... there's not entirely true. Their friendship has blossomed into a love so unimaginably perfect that it didn't require words. Kara's relationship with Lena was a bit different than her relationship with James. Of course, both of them were intellectually stimulating. She could hold a conversation with both. While Lena helped Kara from her office or from the D.E.O., James fought by her side in the field. Both of them loved her fiercely and she loved them the same.

But, with Lena, there was this unconscious sense of guilt that she's been battling with. In her drive to soar to new heights, reaching higher and higher to newer goals, she seems to feel like she has to prove to the world that she wasn't Lex Luthor. That there were no hidden agendas to destroy or harm anyone for her sake.

Of course, she doesn't. But, that's why Kara loves her so much. She holds herself in such a regard that she burdens herself to show the world that she was different than her half brother in everyway. Her every intention was to help those who couldn't help themselves. Just like James and Kara does. Only Lena carries with her the burden of the Luthor name. A burden she carries knowingly and purposefully.

And when it was time for bed, Lena would go get ready while Kara cleaned up a bit. Using her superspeed to wash and dry the dishes, if she had enough time, she'd use it again to throw of her clothes and lie under the covers of their queen sized bed naked.

Seeing her girlfriend with that look of lust, Lena would shake her head. At first, Lena would swear that she was so tired that she could fall out. But, one look at Kara's naked body when she threw back the sheets, suddenly somehow, Lena was completely rejuvenated. 

Cupping her cheeks and stroking the back of her neck, Lena would go to kiss Kara lovingly, missing her all day. As she did, Kara would return the kiss with such a devotion that it brought tears to her girlfriend's eyes. She did this while she'd undress Lena.

Kara would suckle on Lena's titties, fingering her pussy to get her nice and wet for her. Lean, in turn, would allow her hands to reach down and palm Kara's amazing ass. Rubbing her clit from under her ass, getting Kara ready for a round. Maybe two. Or three. Or four. 

When both women were bearing their bodies, Kara would immediately get down low for Lena and start eating her out. Lena's legs would dangle over the edge of the bed, holding the back of Kara's neck to keep her close. Her moaning would elevate to whining as she felt her inner walls being fondled by Kara's super tongue. Lost in ecstasy, Lena would hump Kara's face, turning an already wonderful experience into one of absolute mind-numbing bliss! 

Lena would then sit on Kara's face in one of their favorites... 69... while she went in to suck on her clit. Having Kara's tongue inside her honeypot was the best thing ever. She's clearly been doing this enough to the point where she knew how to get Lena going. Whenever Kara would find her spot, Lena would shout, "Oh, you fucking slut! I love you!" Riding Kara's warm and soft face, she'd enjoy taste her girlfriend's warm and wet cunt. She could feel Kara's super soft lips on her petals, her tongue entering her...

Magically!

With Lena now top of Kara, they would grind their pussy together as they attacked one another's face. Lena's lips would find Kara's own, pepper both cheeks in smooches and land on her neck for good measure. Biting down on it, her tongue would soothe away the pain and soon slide all over it, across or up & down. Eventually, she would leave a trail of wet kisses that made it down to the space in between her breasts, licking her nipples, biting and sucking on them. 

Kara's moaning like crazy, feeling Lena's pussy rubbing against her and having Lena's lips, tongue, and mouth all over her neck, chest, and titties. It was quite the fiery passion that only the two women shared. She grabbed Lena's ass, caressing it, slapping it, palming it. Both women had incredible asses and both weren't shy in telling the other so. She'd massage and cup the back of Lena's neck, her free hand explore her back and booty... And when even grab (gently...) Lena's hips to fuck her harder and faster.

As Lena rode Kara throughout the night, eventually James got home just in time to see the force that is Kara and Lena at work.

Chuckling, he would put his hands up in a wave and both his wife and girlfriend would slow (Not stop...) their lovemaking to greet their man. Lena and Kara would smile, winking and blowing him a kiss before she and Kara tongue kissed.

Kara would then tell James that there was food downstairs for him.

And with that, James would wave them to carry on while he went back downstairs to eat.

Lena and Kara would then continue on making love to each other.

* * *

**KARA & JAMES**

In James' office at CatCo, if he was the last one in the building, Kara would go to him with dinner from one of their favorite spots around Downtown. Since he was technically her boss, it wouldn't be strange to see them at CatCo after hours.

After eating, Kara and James would sit and discuss business until Kara decided that she would reveal to her boyfriend that she was wearing some sexy lingerie she bought... just for him. She'd make him turn off his Laptops and monitors so she'd have his undivided attention. She'd crawl atop of his desk and sit directly in front of her with both legs wide open.

Sexually enticing him, Kara would slowly remove one of her more colorful outfits, revealing the underwear she picked out for him. Biting her index finger, she'd squeeze her own titties, run her fingers down her stomach and finger herself. She ask him, "What do you think of my little outfit, Jimmy?"

And James would respond with, "I-I-... I love it... very much."

"Good." Kara smiled. "Y'know, I picked this piece out, remembering that you said that I always looked good in green."

James thought by to the little party years ago when he asked Kara for a dance. She was wearing a green dress back then. "Well, you-you... you do." he stuttered.

"Aww, thank you!" Kara says. "Kinda matches my eyes, doesn't it?"

James nods, too busy watching her fingering her pussy.

Kara would then slide off of the table right into his lap. Undoing his pants, she went to work to get him undressed for her.

They would then spend their time together making love. Usually when they knew that Lena would be working late at L-Corp anyway.

Sitting in his lap and cupping his face, Kara would kiss him fiercely while James undoes her blouse and the clasp of her bra. Taking her bare nipples into his mouth, James would suck on her titties while he fondled her pussy with his hard dick. Kara would gently rub his head and tickle his scalp, keeping his head near her bust, loving the feel of his lips, teeth, and tongue on her nipples.

He would later sit her back up his desk as he grinds his dick deep into her cunny. Hugging his around his neck, Kara savored every poke and prod, feeling her pussy gripping down on his dick and never letting him go.

Pushing Kara down onto her back, James leaned over her, drilling her pussy deeper and deeper. Kara massaged his scalp and cupped his nape. And when he was on top of her, she'd kiss him wherever her lips could touch him.

James, like Lena, seemed to really like sucking on Kara's titties. Because he was on it. Kissing, sucking, licking, and biting. It was like her titties were drawing them in like two moths to a flame.

She wasn't complaining of course! She loved their attention. She just found this so funny!

Pushing himself up, James would fuck into Kara without mercy, not stopping until he pushed into her all the way. Hitting her spot while filling her core, Kara felt so fucking good, there was no way he was stopping until he was empty. Plus, it was a good thing that Kara was Kryptonian and could take it.

Kara's legs would be in the air, her toes reaching for the ceiling. James felt so good inside of her and was hitting her G-spot so well, it caused her toes to throw gang sighs. It was ridiculous!

Kara would be slapping his ass, yelling for him to fucking harder, deeper, and faster! James, in turn, would grab her titties, twist her nipples, and caress her beautiful face.

Standing her up again, James took Kara from behind. So happy that the strongest woman in the world trusted him enough to be vulnerable like this with him. Grabbing her tiny waist, he wasted no time burying his length into Kara's liquid heat. Feeling her walls contort and flex all around him, it was the best feeling in the world. 

Kara didn't mind getting loud whenever she felt him filling her up. Getting to love him like this was something she's wanted to do for years now. Now that she can call him her man, she wanted nothing more than to have him like this as often as she could.

He was huge! Much bigger than little Mon-El!

Y'know, on second thought, Kara was glad that Mon-El was so stupid. She would never get to have a cock as big as James'! Oh, well! Out with the old, in with the new... As it were.

Slapping Kara's ass, James watched as her ass jiggled everytime his hips collided with her. Now, between his wife and girlfriend, James had two fine women who loved him with a furious love like no woman ever had before. Groping her breasts, he'd pepper Kara's rippling back with so many kisses that even Kara lost count.

It wouldn't be much longer before James was coming inside of Kara's pussy, coating her inner walls with her love seed.

* * *

And some nights, she was just happy to watch them!

**LENA & JAMES**

By being there, sitting naked in their bedroom reclining chair, watching as Lena had her way with James, riding his hard dick, sucking him off, being taken from behind... It was invigorating! Seeing just the pure bliss on their faces made Kara’s jaw drop!

It was always such a lovely scene. A physical display of love felt between the gorgeous young couple. It never bothered them whenever Kara just wanted to watch. Nor did they ever stop what they were doing if she just walked in to see that they were in the middle of things!

And then, there were the looks that both Lena and James gave her!

Lena was staring at Kara with this sultry look. A look of lust and hunger. Biting her lower lip and whispering things like 'You like to watch us, don't you?', 'I want you.', 'I love you!', and 'Come and play with me, baby!'

While James glanced over at her, winking at her and blowing her a kiss.

Kara was blushing like a teenage girl. This was the happiness she's ever been in her entire life.

Seeing the two of them with their eyes on her, Kara would finger herself, mouthing things like 'I do love to watch you two!', 'I love it when you're both so naughty for me!'

Feeling himself about to come inside of Lena, James growled and grunted while Lena encouraged him to let it go.

"Oh, you're about to come, aren't you?!" Kara asks, getting up and coming to James' side. "Oh, I can tell! It's gonna be a big load. So, why don't you just explosion for me? Come inside of our fucking wife's pussy! I bet she wants it! I bet she wants your fucking come. I know that I want it in me so fucking bad. Don't stop. Don't stop until she's just dripping! Oh, don't stop, baby. I wanna see you get off so fucking much." Kara would then go to Lena. She would get right in Lena's face, cupping her cheeks. "Tell me how good he feels right now."

"He feels so good!" Lena whines.

"Yeah?! Can you feel him about to come in you?!" Kara asks.

"YESSS!" Lena drops her head. But, Kara wanted to see the look on Lena's face when James fills her up. She picks her head back up from under her chin. "Nuh-uh! Nuh-uh! I wanna see the look on your face when our man flood your pussy. No! No, look at me. Look at me, baby!"

Lena shouted something unintelligible before she comes. She gasps, squeezing her eyes shut. And Kara just smiles.

"ARGH! OOH!" James roars. "I'm gonna come! I'm gonna fucking come!!"

"Do it!" Kara shouted.

"Come on, honey!" Lena shouted now. "Come on! Fucking fill up my pussy!"

"ARGHHHAR-OOOOHH!" James exclaims as he releases himself into his wife. He then collapses on top of her.

Kara giggles at the two of them, going to get under Lena and have her rest her head on her bust.

After 3 weeks of never-ending bliss for the 3 of them, it felt like life was finally starting to be worth living to the fullest again!...

...

...

...

...But... Of course, it would last forever.

And with the approaching Pandemic, spreading from the east out to the west, that would be a for sure thing. And to, eventually, the rest of the world, this little happy world they were apart of would be their last safe place in a world of never-ending heart break. 


	3. Living Life in Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the National City's shelter-in-place order, Kara has been put into quarantine with James and Lena. And as the months go by, the three grow closer and closer. What started out as love carried out by lust really does bloom into something truly amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living life while in stuck in the house day after day can have it's ups and downs. 
> 
> But, as long as Kara, Lena, and James are willing to make their relationship work, they'll do whatever it takes to iron things out and make the best out of a bad situation.

There were a plethora of things that were running through Kara's head when she woke up this morning. Having just watched Jimmy and Le make love the night before, she decided that she would sleep with both of them naked. Even though she didn't participate in their intercourse, she finds that she's come to enjoy cuddling with them as they bask in the afterglow. And with her being the little spoon to Jimmy while he was a little spoon to Lena, Kara was stuck staring at the far wall in the bedroom.

Hearing Jimmy stir, Kara looked over her right shoulder at him and turns around in his arms. Now facing him, she watched him sleep soundly as Lena did with her arms around his waist. They were really so cute together. A smile spreads across her face as she looks down at them.

It was hard to describe how it feels to be so in love with two people at the same time. Realistically, there's no way you can love two people equally. You're gonna love one more than the other. But, with Jimmy and Le, it was somehow...

...well... She just did, okay?! She was crazy in love with James and Lena! She loved them both fiercely! She loved them for their spirit, for their kindness, for their wanting to help people, to be willing to risk their own safety when they didn't have to... She loved them for their intelligence, for them just being who they are! She loved that they trusted her (And she obviously trusted them.) and that they loved her.

And...

...

...Hell, to be honest, the sex with James or Lena or James & Lena was just mind blowing. (Pun very much intended!) Pretty damn impressive for humans.

Unable to help herself, Kara goes in to plant a kiss on Jimmy's lips. They were so soft and so full. Plus, feeling his breath tickling her nose felt very nice, too. Her left hand went on to glide over his dark, beautiful skin. His skin was like leather from some of the scars he suffered as Guardian. But, it was still very smooth and very muscular. Slowly slipping down his chest, Kara mentally mapped out every scar on his chest. His solid abs and biceps.

And his scent... while it was mixed with Lena's, it was still very pleasant. In fact, it was why Kara started planting kisses all over his handsome face. Nuzzling every spot before she kissed it.

All of this stirring around caused James to wake up and every time Kara stroked his arm and waist, her hand brushed up against Lena's arm. So, she inadvertently wakes them both up.

Whoops.

But, as they squirm around in bed, Kara looks up to see their eyes opening, squinting due to the light coming through the window. Moving some hair behind her left ear, Kara beams at both her boyfriend & girlfriend.

James blinks a bit before his eyes land on Kara. And seeing her smile makes him smile as well. 

"Good morning." Kara says in a low whisper.

"Mornin'." James says. He then scoots closer to Kara and lies on his back before reaching over for her. Pulling her closer to him, Kara greets him with a kiss fully on the lips. Cuddling, they lie closer together as their kiss goes from a sweet little peck to them making out.

Hearing all of the lip smacking causes Lena to groan as it was still pretty early. But, both Jimmy and Kar are glad to see her awake.

"Morning, baby." Kara says.

"Hey there, Lena." James says.

"Mm-mmm!" Lena whines. "Too early to be this happy."

"You want me to make you some coffee?" Kara offers.

Lena then rests her left temple on James' shoulders. She pushes her lips out like she was lost in thought before shaking her head.

James scoops her up in his right arm and has her lying halfway on top of him. Her thigh lying over his stomach.

"No." Lena says as she cuddles into James' right side. "I don't want you to get out of the bed..." She wipes her face before she gets in closer to Kara's face. "...before I've had my first kiss."

Kara giggles. "Okay. I can do that."

"Good." Lena says with her morning voice. "Come here."

Both women then share just the warmest, most tender kiss. One normally shared by those who were deeply in love.

"Hi." Kara says in between kisses.

***KISS***

"Hi." Lena says back.

***KISS***

James kisses Lena's cheek and she goes to kiss her husband.

***KISS***

Wanting in on the action, Kara comes in and the 3 of them partake in a 3-way kiss. This would be a first for them. It would kinda hard! Y'know, 3 sets of lips, 3 tongues and so little room. It'll be something they'll come to perfect in time. But, for now, they enjoy being able to wake up like this every morning.

"How are you, my loves?" Lena asks. "Did you 2 have sweet dreams?"

"I did." Kara answers, planting a kiss on James' chest. "I dreamt that the 3 of us were flying... just... soaring over the clouds and there was perfect. Nothing wrong with the world. Just peace and quiet for the 3 of us. In fact, it was so peaceful and quiet that we decided to make love right up there... right above the clouds. I'm starting to think that I've never had sex while flying around before. Might be fun!"

"Okay." Lena says. "Well, I know that we've been screwing around a bit too much now... I don't know about you doing all of that. I don't know what goes in your little fantasy world. It wouldn't be possible for either me or James, Kara. We can't fly and we can't handle those type of low temperatures.

"Well, you never know." Kara says. "Maybe someday, you'll be get powers and then we'll be able to try it. In fact, I think you should get right on that, Lena."

Lena shakes her head again. "You're not serious. Jimmy? What about you?"

"Oh, you know you had me knocked out after last night." James says, kissing her nose.

"Good." Lena says. She plants a kiss on his cheek, whispering "Last night was fun for me, too." She then winks at Kara, making her blush.

"And..." James smirks at her and goes to pull back the covers. Seeing Lena's thigh kept rubbing his dick has now awaken the monster. "...I'm hoping for a good morning, too."

Kara bursts into a fit of giggling.

"You're so nasty!" Lena snickers.

"Hmm-mmm!" James then brings both women closer until Kara's lying halfway on him, too. "I think that this..." He tries thinking of the right word. "...incredible. Having a love that's grown big enough for 3 people to share... it's... something of a miracle as well as unavoidable."

"What do you mean?" Kara says.

"Well, it's something that never happens very often." James clarifies. "It's rare for people to be in this sort of situation. For us to love each other so strongly and all at the same time... that's something that almost never happens."

"You can be in love with more than one person, Jimmy." Lena says. "I mean, just look at the 3 of us. There's no conundrum here."

"That's not what I'm saying." James says. "What I mean is for 3 people... you, me, and Kara, to all be in love with each other even before we all got together. Kara and I were falling for each other..." 1 fell for 1. Eventually, 1 fell for another 1

"Oh!" Kara says. "I think I know what you mean."

James goes on to say. "...And then she goes to meet you. And then..."

"...I fell for Kara." Lena finishes for him.

"Right." James says. "And then you buy CatCo..."

"And you and Lena get together..." Kara says. "And I while I was going through what I went through with Mon-El, I had to realize that I still had feelings for the both of you."

"And we clearly felt so strongly for you." Lena says. Nodding, she says, "So, you're saying that that night when we all made love for the first time... that wasn't some rare occurrence. It was, for the lack of a better word, fate. Like something that was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Basically." James says, agreeing.

"Ahh! I see!" Lena says. "I guess you're right, Jimmy! This was unavoidable."

"And I'm so happy that things have come to this." Kara says. "If I had known that by losing Mon-El, that I'd be getting the two of you, I would've ended things with him long ago."

"Everything happens when it's suppose to happen." James says. "There wasn't no need to rush. Because we were gonna be here for you regardless. Could it have happened soon? Probably. Who knows?"

"But, since we're here _now_..." Lena says suggestively.

Both James and Kara beam at that and they all go in for another 3 way kiss.

***KISS*, *KISS*, *KISS***

Kara and Lena both work their way down James' body until their lips meet after wrapping them around his dick. Sharing James' cock while kissing was gonna be their new favorite thing. And while going to work late for! 

How quickly so many things can change! Obviously, change was bound to happen. And it usually comes in stages. But, it's just amazing how one change can trigger another. And another and another. At some point, you look up and see that so much is different from what you knew or what you're used to. And change can be both a good and a bad thing as Lena, James, and Kara will soon discover.

 **First** , there was an irresistible lust that came over the three of them. Ever since that night Kara crept into Lena and James' bedroom while they were having sex and invited herself to join in, she's been regularly doing so for the past few weeks. Not just to have sex with them. But, to sleep in their midst as well. The couple had been including a third both in their bed and then in their marriage. It all happened pretty much instantly. No pressure. No demanding. Just a love so strong that it welcomes in one more.

Why, the thought of a woman and her husband getting to experience a relationship with a third...

Namely, a woman they were both in love with...

...was exciting enough on it's own. Getting to take her to their bedroom? Every night?! Wonderfully awesome as is!

But, to get to call her their 'girlfriend'? Two beautiful people who were already in love and in a relationship... getting to add the woman that they were in love with separately was like a dream.

No...

Not only was a dream come true for Lena and James... It was everything they could've ever hoped for! And so much more!

Living with their girlfriend, Kara Danvers, had quickly felt as natural as breathing for the married couple. Given Kara's sweet and caring nature, she just came in and seem to added something magically to Lena and James' already perfect marriage. Somehow, Kara just became that missing piece that neither of them knew they needed. 

It's hard to describe. But, Kara was a giver. She gave twice as much to her lovers than she took. Saying that Lena and James both gave her everything that she needed.

A home, a safe place, a comfortable atmosphere and 2 of her favorite people in the world that she knew she could trust with anything. Communication was never a problem and the fear of being judged for what might seem as weak or too ambitious was non-existent. 

Unconditional love, openness, and intimacy. And since they could give her (and did give her...) everything that she could ever want... Quite literally, too. (Since both were pretty wealthy on their own...), didn't do anything to hamper the relationship, since Kara didn't require a whole lot.

 **Second** , there was this... this hunger... this desire they all had for each other... the sex was perfect whether it included all 3 or 2... but, it was like they were just aching to fuck each other... just like they needed food to survive, they needed each other to relief any and all stress and revel in each other. There was also this incessant need to keep it going as a casual thing. That's how they all felt in the beginning, at least.

There wasn't a need to blame it on the alcohol anymore. It was just a dirty little secret between the 3 of them. They were in a new world were desire had taken over. It was like a drug... once they had that first taste, they wanted more of it. It soon became a habit that was hard to kick. Their own addiction was each other. That's how it started.

Commonly, sex and intimacy came hand-in-hand. And before long, that need for sex soon became a need for affection. Love was a language and sex was a non-verbal expression of what they felt and how strongly they felt it. 

However, in the weeks that followed, their relationship had gradually become a very real and very pure thing... pure enough where they could talk about it openly among each other. And now that they've all crossed that threshold of wanting to be a throuple, they all soon felt that this sort of thing share be brought to the light.

At least, reveal their relationship to close friends and loved ones.

Surely, they would understand! What it's like to discover something new and scary and wonderful about yourself. It's all apart of what it means to live. As you live on, you are meant to experience new things and you are expected to change. Anyone could attest to that!

Kara, Lena, Nia...

Alex and Kelly had to. Both coming out as Lesbians and finding their way to each other!

James, Lena, and Kara, while having breakfast by the pool, all sat down and talked about what would it mean for them and for the people they loved if they were to present themselves as a throuple... That Kara and Lena both were bisexual women who were in love with each other and James Olsen. Lena was married to him and they both had taken Kara in as their girlfriend...

...

...maybe one day, they'll show her off as their wife. Now, wouldn't that be something? Three of the most powerful people in National City had all found love with each other? Growing in love as they raised their family...

...Wow...Imagine that, would cha?

After spending 3 hours, 39 minutes, and 52 seconds talking about this, they had all agreed that they should divulge their new throuple status to everyone they loved at one time. For now, anyway.

Maybe in the near future, the rest of the world would come to know of the happy throuple.

Unfortunately, the near future would seem too grim a thing to live in as fate would have other plans...

* * *

In March of 2020, the whole world would suffer a threat no one in the Mighty Justice League... not even the mighty Supergirl could take on: COVID-19 A.K.A. The Coronavirus!

As this virus spread throughout the entire planet, 'Stay-at-home' orders were issued in various cities at various times. To slow the spread of COVID, people would need to isolate themselves and self quarantine in their own homes! And national City was no different.

In a matter of weeks, folks were using Zoom to communicate with the world outside their four walls. And with James and Lena running billion dollar businesses, they did all their interactions and work conferences with others on-line!

**OVER THE COURSE OF 6 MONTHS IN QUARANTINE...**

It was really kinda cute, seeing everyone in their own little spaces:

  1. James kept in touch his reporters and assigned each one of them stories to pursue while from the comforts of his workout room.
  2. Lena handled all of her L-Corp business from the giant office she shared with James.
  3. Kara was really the only one who was about to still do her job as a reporter, traveling and such despite most major airlines being shut down. Whenever someone asked her how she was getting around, her only response was that Lena was a very dear friend who was concerned about her safety. So, she personally assigned Kara a couple of pilots she trusted along with one of L-Corp's private planes. She took every precaution to protect herself (...Even though she was a Kryptonian and couldn't catch the virus...) As well as secretly doing her 'superheroing' as Supergirl whenever and wherever she was needed. But, when she was at home, she stationed herself in the old spare bedroom she'd stay when she wanted space from Mon- El.



Anyway, this was their way of life in the coming months. Staying inside all day... only going out for the essentials... or having food and things delivered straight to their doorstep.

Of course, when there was an emergency, Supergirl, Guardian, and others who were living here would go to work. But, for the most part, all they did was work from home, occasionally going to their respective jobs just to make sure that the buildings were still standing.

If there was an upside to this whole situation, it was that the new throuple got to spend a great deal of time together. In any crisis, the most important thing is to stay together... To stay safe.

And while it offers more quality time spent together...

...

...It can also be the thing that can drive anyone crazy!

And, as expected, the more time you spend together, the more you can get on each other's nerves. Little things like nobody washing the dishes or forgetting to tidy up was something that constantly got on Lena's nerves. While all 3 of them were workaholics, it didn't make any sense when no one took the initiative and did the dishes. Or sweep the floor. Vacuum the floor. Pick up after themselves?! It was a very simple thing to do! Why couldn't Jimmy or Kar ever remember to do them?! Kara's in the kitchen half the damn time! Why. Couldn't. She. Just. Do. Them?!

As for one of Kara's pet peeves... it was when things were moved around and out of place. 'Organized chaos' was one word that could describe Kara. As much as she's known for be all neat and nerdy at work, the same could not be said when she was at home. And that's really strange, too. She used to just like that. But, Mon-El never was. It's true what they say. Be careful of the company you keep. Bad habits can rub off of you. It's just a damn shame none of Kara's good habits ever rubbed off on him.

James... it was more or less things like not having any space for himself. Even though he ran a billion dollar Media Empire, he still liked being a photographer. That was his real passion! And having a space setup for him to take and develop film was where he could just lost himself in. But, ever since Kara moved in, both women have taken over the house. His office was always taken. His den was taken over. He didn't have any privacy in his own bathroom as Kara or Lena would come barging in unexpected, ruining his photos. His only sanctuary was his own little workout room... 

...For the most part. Kara was in there half the time now. And with her and Lena both taking up yoga, they needed more space to do it in and James' little gym was the perfect place.

That's why it's a good thing that their house was so massive. 8,000+ Square feet. More than enough space for the 3 of them to retreat to whenever things got a bit heated.

Heated? Hell! There were times where they had full blown argument. And about what seemed like petty shit later. But, at the moment, it was always life and death. Eventually, Lena exploded on both Jimmy and Kar, complaining about how no one cleans up around there. And somehow, it got around to Kara complaining that all of Lena's obsession with cleanliness was making it difficult for her to find anything.

And when James tried to get in between them...

...Well, let's just say that he needed to be reminded why you shouldn't try to come between two arguing women! 

Eventually, he joined in the argument, swearing that neither woman allowed him to have his space. They have completely taken over the house and he was over it!

Before they could hash it all out, Lena told her husband and girlfriend the real reason they're blowing this whole thing out of proportions. Days together on end was driving them all crazy! And that some time apart meant be good for them all. So, they all agreed to just take off and leave the house for a bit.

  1. Lena needed to check on all of the L-Corp branches around the world. So, she was prepared to be gone for the next few weeks.
  2. Kara was asked by the Justice League to accompany them in a deep space mission... a fight with Vandal Savage.
  3. James was invited by Clarke to help him take on Intergang. He'd need the help since they've gotten their hands on some large supply of Kryptonian.



Agreeing to stay in touch, they all just decided that now was a good time to go. So, after spending this last night in bed, they all woke up and take off to take care of business.

* * *

**ONE DAY... (...4 MONTHS SINCE THE PANDEMIC STARTED...)**

Lena came home to find Kara kicking back by the pool in a bathing suit with no top. She smiled as she approached her girlfriend. It had been a rough 2 months since she's laid eyes on this beautiful woman. She didn't want their last few hours being mad at her. So, they just agreed to make peace before they went to bed, along with Jimmy.

Kara looked up over at her, beaming. "Hi!"

"Well... hello, my love!" Lena says back. 

"Welcome home, baby!" Kara greets as she sits up.

"Did you miss me?" Lena takes a seat in her lounge chair and plants a loving kiss on Kara's lips. Pulling back from it, Lena slides her fingertips all over Kara's abs.

"Of course I did!" Kara says, stroking her arm. "How are you? How was your trip?" Kara questioned. "Did you have any rough flights?"

"Trust me..." Lena says. "Between dealing with annoying broad members and nervous employees, all the rough flights alleviate stress."

"Why does L-Corp Employees have to worry about?" Kara questions.

"Well, many of them are out of work and are concerned about not being able to pay their bills. Many of them don't have access to Internet at home and were worried about losing their jobs because of it."

"Oh, my God." Kara says below a whisper. "Jimmy was saying the same thing about the Employees at CatCo. He told me that he'll make sure that his journalists and reporters all have stories to chase."

"That includes you?" Lena asks.

"Of course!" Kara boasts. "Y'know, there's nothing our man won't do for us."

"I know it." Lena smiles, resting her hand on top of Kara's.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Kara says. "Since the Shelter-at-home orders are mandatory now, many of your workers won't be allowed in the Labs or anything."

"I've got some things in the works..." Lena says. "Some special projects that I've been hoping to get around to. But, haven't had the time to. And helping those with no internet access is an easy fix. The problem is getting the Board of Directors... on board."

Kara lets it sink in for a moment before she realizes... "Oh! (She laughs) Lena! Did you just make a joke?"

And then Lena realizes what she said. "(She snickers) a pun. Good gracious! I have been hanging around you for too long."

Kara looks at Lena with a pouty expression. "But, you still love me, though."

Lena gives Kara a taunting expression before she says, "I guess I still do. When did you get back to Earth, Kar?"

"About 2 days ago." Kara says. "Vandal had created this new Secret Society that took us weeks just to identity. It took quite a bit of effort, but we've taken care of things."

"That's good." Lena says. "Listen... about the way we left things... I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that."

"Lena, no!" Kara pouted. "Please, don't apologize. I'm sorry that I haven't been doing more around here. I mean, you and Jimmy both gave me a home. And I haven't been pulling my weight. I know that!"

"Kara! I didn't mean it like that!" Lena says. "I know that you've got through a lot with Mon-El. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something to make us happy... like how you've had to with him!"

"Lena..." Kara says.

"No, no." Lena says. "It's alright. Between Jimmy and I, we can get it down. I've just gotta be better about not letting things get to me like that again."

"Well, I'll tell you this, babe..." Kara takes Lena's hands. "...From now on, I'll try and do better... for you. And for James. I know I can let work distract me. But, no more! I'm willing to do better in the future. I'll do it because I love you, okay?"

Okay." Lena smiles. Kissing her. "Okay. Hey. Getting back to Jimmy, where is he?"

"He's in the Kitchen." Kara says. "He actually beat me back here. Turns out he's been living here by himself for the past month. he was so excited to see me that finally shaved and cleaned up a bit. I think he's been pretty lonely without us."

"Oh, really?" There's a hint of worry in Lena's voice. 

"Yeah." Kara says. "Yeah. Poor baby. I hate that the last time we were all together, we argued. And when I spoke to Clarke, he said that he's been missing us like crazy." Just then, Kara spots him shirtless and wearing his swimming trunks. "Oh! Here he comes now."

Lena follows her gaze and it leads straight to Jimmy. "Okay. Well, I'm gonna head inside and say 'hi' to Jimmy. We'll meet you out here for a swim."

"Okay." Kara says. "I'll be right here."

Lena then slides open the sliding glass doors separating the Pool from the Kitchen. Laying eyes on Jimmy, Lena exclaimed, "Jimmy, Darling!"

Jimmy's eyes go looking for the source of that wonderful voice and when he sees her, he goes to embrace her. "Lena! Lena, baby! You're back!" Scooping her up in his strong arms, he twirls her around, much to Lena's delight. How she's missed her husband so. James sets Lena down and they share a kiss. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Lena says. "I was talking with Kara outside. She said that you beat her back home."

"Yeah." James says. "Dealing with Intergang didn't take very long. Once Clarke and I took care of them, he dropped me back off here and I've been here ever since.

"I see." Lena says. "How's work been treating you?"

"It's been crazy, Le." James says. "Mostly just dealing with my reporters and Journalists. How about you?"

"Employees and Board of Directors." Lena says. "Dealing with the Political side of the business gets old. But, once you know the dance, you've just gotta deal with it."

"Huh!" James says. "I understand." He then goes back over to the Kitchen sink where he was washing up some grapes for an afternoon snack with Kara.

"Jimmy..." Lena says.

James, looking up into her eyes, nods. "I know."

"I'm sorry." Lena says, going over to him to hug him. "I'm sorry that you feel like we're putting you out. That's the last thing Kara and I want to do. We want you. Don't be afraid to ask for space, okay?"

"Lena, we'll be alright." James says. "We're stronger than that. A little argument isn't gonna tear us apart. Alright?" He kisses her again. "I love you."

"I love you. What do you have there?" Lena asks. "Healthy snacks?"

"Yeah." James says. "Kara and I didn't have any plans to do anything today. So, we just decided to lounge around the pool today. Hey, why don't you just us? I got you a new bathing suit. It's hanging up in your closet."

Lena gasps as a smile spreads over her lips. "How sweet!" She goes over to kiss James again. "Thank you, honey! You know what? I'll go get changed right now."

"Alright." James says with a smile. 

"Be right back!" Lena says.

"See you in a bit." James says as he heads outside to rejoin Kara.

Lena heads upstairs to find a white one piece bathing suit on a hooker in her closet. Just as Jimmy said. It looked like a two piece. But, there was some material that connected the top to the bottoms. Lena would look good in this. 'Thank you, Jimmy Darling! You always did have the best taste when it comes to getting me things like this!' She then goes into the bathroom to get out of her suit, make-up and undergarments and put this bad boy on!

**LATER...**

Lena's finished putting on her one piece bathing suit and she was checking herself out in the mirror. She could see her abs on either side of the long strap and it complimented her figure nicely. Now, once she gets downstairs, she'll be able to show off for her lovers.

"Hey, Jim-..." Lena stops herself when she calls out to Jimmy. He wasn't inside or was he by the pool. Neither was Kara. "Huh!" Lena goes back inside looking for her seemingly lost loves. "Jimmy? Kar?" She searched the keeping room. Nothing. She went into the Living room. Nope. She just left their bedroom. They weren't in there, either. "Where in the hell are they?!"

Where have they gone to all of a sudden?!

And then... Lena hears what sounded like music to her ear.

***MOANING*/*SMOOCHING***

Sounded like Jimmy and Kara weren't finished catching up just yet. The sound was coming from their basement. They couldn't even wait for her to come downstairs to do this. That's fine. That just means that Lena had a show she got to watch. Or maybe even join in!

Heading down into James' den in the basement confirms her suspensions.

Kara was straddling James' hips, riding his swollen cock, moaning, groaning, and shouting his name and all kinds of sexy shit!

Jimmy was grunting, panting, and kissing her wherever he could. His hands held on Kara's ass.

Both were naked and both were clearly having a great time by themselves!

Lena felt herself getting all wet all of a sudden! Upon seeing Lena coming downstairs, Kara greets her. "Hi!"

"Oh, hi!" Lena says sarcastically but good naturedly.

 ***MOANING*** Kara flips her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Looking at Lena approaching them. "I heard you calling our names. Were you looking for us?"

"I was, actually." Lena says. "I thought I was suppose to be meeting you both outside."

"Well, we wanted a bit more privacy."

"Yeah, I can see that." Lena laughs. "I can see that."

Kara cups James' face and leans down to kiss his lips. "How could I deny myself this big fucking cock?"

"I know I can't!" Lena says. "I've been dreaming about it for months now."

"I've just enjoying myself these past few days!" Kara says. "This is how we've been spending most of our time! Just like this!"

"I bet she's sweeter than the grapes, huh, Jimmy?" Lena teases.

"Oh!" James shouts.

"Since I don't see you with those grapes you love so much!" Lena comments.

"Oh, Lena! Fuck the grape!" James says. "Kara's a whole snack right here!"

Lena looks down in between their legs and just sees how Kara's been creaming on his cock already.

"And I'm sure you've been enjoying all that chocolate since I've been away, Kar." Lena says.

"I have." Kara assures. "That cock and these giant almonds right here." Kara says, referring to his balls. "The best I'll ever have!" She giggles. But, soon her giggling turns into more groaning as she throws it down on James' dick. Flesh pounding flesh and seeing these hips and ass jiggle from the impact just made Lena's mouth wet!

"Oh!" Kara exclaimed. "Oh! Oh, yeah! OH... Fuck yeah!" She kisses Jimmy's lips again.

***KISS***

"How does that look?" Kara asks, seeing James staring down at the space between their laps. Seeing himself going in and out of Kara looked fucking awesome! But, it felt fucking incredible. Their time apart had made Kara's hole a bit tighter than usual. No doubt it was because it was missing it's favorite occupant.

"Fucking love this shit!" Jimmy growls. "You fuck me so fucking good!"

"Aww, fuck yeah!" Kara grunts.

"You love this shit?" James asks.

"Oh, you know I fucking love it!" Kara says. "Oh! I've been missing this so much. You were all I was thinking about when I saw you working out in your little gym." Feeling her little hole wrapped his throbbing dick was the _best_ feeling in the world.

Lena was so mesmerized that she was standing there like a statue. What she saw was enough to make her wanna rip off that fucking bathing suit and join in! Just then, she felt Kara's eyes on her, looking her up and down. "Wow, Lena! You are rocking that Bathing suit, babe!"

"Oh, you like it?" Lena asks, sounding so excited.

"Oh, she's wearing it?" James asks, looking under Kara's arm. "Damn! You do look good in that, Babe!"

"Aww, thank you Darling! And thank you, babe!" She then started modeling in it.

"Yeah. That's right. Show off, baby!" Kara says through her teeth lustfully. "Show that body off to us, you sexy bitch!"

 ***SPANKS*** Jimmy slaps Kara's ass as he started to fuck up into her. But, his eyes were on Lena as she started rocking her hips.

Showing off, she rotated her hips around as she turns her back to the sexing lovers. Swaying her hips wildly from side to side and bending all the way over. Sliding her hands over her ass cheeks, she pulls down her bottoms and starts shaking her ass. She then grabs her ass, smacking it before she stands back up straight.

Both Jimmy and Kara are breathing heavily as they watched. Feeling themselves getting harder and wetter at seeing Lena doing her thing.

Undoing the stings keeping the top on, Lena pulls it off of her and turns back around, throwing it off. With her titties bouncing, Lena grabs them, squeezes them all while she looking at Jimmy and Kar seductively. Placing one breast near her mouth, she starts sucking on her own nipple, gently biting down on it. She then runs her tongue over the hard nipple, bouncing her tongue on it the way Kara would bounce her pussy on Jimmy's dick.

Both of them were breathing erratically. Though it's not clear if it was from the sex they were having or watching Lena. Probably both.

Lena then lowers her bottoms and does a model like walk as she goes over to the nearby loveseat. Sitting spread eagle, Lena puts both her index and middle fingers into her mouth, getting them nice and wet and fingering herself. 

Both Jimmy and Kara's mouth have gone dry. They were just too focused on Lena right now.

"Why don't you two stop?" Lena questions. "I came down here to see a show not for you two to gawk at me. Keep going. Keep riding that fucking dick. I wanna see you do it, Kara."

Jimmy goes to fuck Kara some more...

"Wait... No! I wanna taste you. Hold on! I wanna suck your dick for a second." Kara then hops off of Jimmy and puts his dick into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, she looks over at Lena, who watches with interest as her girlfriend was sucking off her husband. She moans as she loves the feel and taste of him in her mouth. "I wanna get fucked in the ass next."

Lena gasps at that.

"Do you wanna watch him fuck me in the ass, Le?" Kara asks.

"I do." Lena says, getting out of the chair. "I really do." She takes Kara up into her arms and sits her down on the couch by Jimmy's feet. He strokes himself off while watching the women making out. Pushing Kara down, Lena crawls in between her legs and lies down on top of her. Kara feels on Lena's ass, squeezing it before she brings them back up to cup her pretty face. Lena's hands go from holding the back of Kara's neck to caressing her titties and stomach. Both women moaning to each other's mouth, their lips smacking as they deepen their kiss. Lena looks down at Kara, licking her lips. "But, first... show me how you suck his cock." She then gets off of Kara and goes over to Jimmy. She has him sitting up straight on the couch and she goes to sit by his side.

Kara crawls back over to Jimmy, putting him back into her mouth. "Is this what you wanna see, huh? You wanna see me taking his whole dick in my mouth?"

"Fuck yes!" Lena says. "Fuck yeah!" She starts caressing her own breasts again while James' hand reaches for her clit. Lena then slides her hand over the back of his. Their wedding rings pressed together.

Having Kara's lips around his member was something Jimmy's never experienced before. Her amazing mouth did wonders for him. And that tongue? That tongue did a plethora of tricks, too. She treated his cock like it was an ice cream cone. Wrapping her tongue all around it and kissing it like it tasted so sweet. Covered in her cream, he was sure it was.

Seeing Kara taking Jimmy into her mouth while setting the pace of how she wanted him to finger her, Lena was out of her mind with desire.

Before too long, Lena was ready to see Jimmy fucking Kara again.

Getting her on all fours, James takes his dick and shove it up her ass. He grabs her shoulders while plowing that asshole with his length. From the sound of Kara's screaming and moaning, she was definitely feeling it!

Lena understood why Kara seemed like to watch her and James fuck around sometimes. It was truly amazing that Lena could watch them and not feel an ounce of jealously. If nothing else, she was really turned on to see Jimmy fucking Kara in the ass and seeing Kara just love it!

Seeing James just slamming Kara's ass into his thighs and hearing his growling moans made Lena even wetter than she was just before.

And when Jimmy is ready to come, Lena pulls Kara off of his dick and takes him into her mouth. She wanted him to come in her mouth. Sucking him off like she was sucking on a straw.

This was the hardest Jimmy has ever come! I loved it when both women went down on him. And as much as I was convinced that Kara was the best, Lena came with her 'A' Game. Slobbing on his knob and stroking him with both hands, Lena made it clear that she was ready for something new. Something that she nor Kara has ever done with any man in the past. But, now was the perfect opportunity with James! 

Neither women had ever heard James yell like this before. He was writhing though not in pain. Erupting like this was something he did inside one or both of them. He's never had his wife blow him while he was coming before!

And Lena took his load, not letting any of it out of her mouth!

Kara looked between Lena and James, completely amazed by what she was seeing. This was something she's never done before. Much less, seen done before. She might have to give it a try later on.

Anyway, now that they've worked that out of their systems, it was time to chillax by the pool.

* * *

And with the three of them refreshed now and getting used to living like this, it was also tempting for them to try new things to keep it exciting! And fun!

**FOR INSTANCE...**

...during their lunch hour, Kara and Lena would sometimes go skinny dipping in their pool. Jumping in while squealing, they make a big splash as they disappear beneath the water.

Swimming until one of them landed in a corner and the other would keep them there. Making out would soon turned to one of the women kissing the other on the neck, working their way down to the other's breasts. Biting, licking, and sucking, Lena/Kara would completely indulge themselves by acting as though they were breast feeding. And then Kara/Lena would smother them in their titties, playfully slapping her girlfriend's face with her bust. Or just flat out smothering their face in between the space between their breasts. Getting down further, their hands would explore the other woman: fingering their core as Kara/Lena held on for dear life, squealing whenever it started feeling so good! Kara/Lena would pick up Lena/Kara up by their ass and eventually start scissoring each other as James would prepare their lunch.

Moving this little party over to the steps, Lena would have Kara sitting in her lap while she sat at an angle on the top step. Scissoring felt a little better this way than just floating nonstop in deeper end of the pool. Moaning from pure joy, Kara would show Lena no mercy as she grinds her hips up against Lena's, cupping her nape and nuzzling her neck. Lena, in turn, would suckling on her girlfriend's titties, squeezing and slapping her ass, making her hump her harder. Knowing that Kara couldn't be chocked out by a normal human, Lena would wrap both hands around Kara's neck to hopefully make her orgasm even better!

Hearing all the commotion from the kitchen, James couldn't help but smile as he watched Kara and Lena would get so lost in each other that all sense of time and surroundings would all just fade away. And since they all live pretty far from people, they didn't have the issue of nosy neighbors...

...Unless, some little shithead decided that he/she wanted to fly a drone over their house. Kara with her super hearing, would just use her ice breath to blow it away. Or is she was really close to coming thanks to Lena, she'd go crazy and use her heat vision and just shoot the damn thing out of the sky!

Afterwards, Jimmy would face them in the shower together, Kara holding Lena up in her arms, kissing her with such a loving passion that it brings tears to his eyes. Rapping on the glass, he tells his ladies that lunch was ready. Both would blow him a kiss and Lena would draw a heart through the foggy glass and Kara would draw an arrow through it. Pressing their titties up against the glass, they invite James inside. Forgot about the food and to come play with them. Kissing the glass and running their tongues over it, they do their best to entice him.

James would be overly tempted, but would resist, remembering that once they all got going, it'll be hours later. And it was technically still a workday for them all, he'd have to remind them some times.

 _"Party pooper."_ Kara whined playfully.

 _"Fine, then."_ Lena commented. _"No ass for you! Here you've got two very sexy women wanting you to play with them... TWO! Of them... and what would you rather do? Eat lunch! Shame, Jimmy! Shame, shame! Opportunities like this don't come around too often."_ She teases.

"Hey!" James exclaims. "I wanna be in there with the two of you. But, I'm hungry right now! I'd like to get something to eat before we all mess around!"

 _"We both got things in here for you to eat!"_ Lena says. _"Plenty of sweets in here to satisfy your sweet tooth."_

"I'm hoping for something a bit more filling." James says.

 _"So were we until you ruined the mood!"_ Kara says.

Getting the hint when he heard 'Were' and 'Ruined', James then goes back into the Kitchen. "Don't let it get cold, ladies."

 _"We won't!"/"We won't!"_ Kara and Lena say in unison.

James walks way, shaking his head but laughing to himself.

 _"Bye, Jimmy Darling!"_ Lena calls after him before being pulled into a hungry kiss by Kara, fooling around some more. Climbing back into Kara' legs, Lena rubs her pussy up against her stomach, loving the feel of the girl of steel's skin electrifying her sweet center.

Or, in **another instance** , Lena would go find James in his little workout room and would think of way to seduce him into having sex with her while Kara ordered the food. She's gotten so much better at cooking. But, she was still a work in progress. Lena would act as though she really wanted him to take a break and to workout with her.

Seeing Lena in her new yoga pants definitely inspired his need for a workout with her. After helping her stretch, James would then go to lift weights while Lena would then practice her yoga. Getting right where Jimmy could see her, she would get into those poses that she knew he loved to see her in: 'Reclining bound angle pose', 'Plow Pose', 'The Cobra Pose', 'Balasana'... and his favorite: 'The Downward Dog'.

Knowing that Lena was intentionally teasing him, James would ignore her long enough to the point where she would just get frustrated and take matters into her own hands. Namely, she'd kneel right in front of him, take his dick out, and start sucking him off. Seeing him all sweaty just does things to her and Kara. And as much of a boss she is, she likes it when James is the dominate one.

Getting to his feet, James would start thrusting himself in and out of Lena's mouth. Feeling her wet mouth, coupled with her tongue, soft lips, and throat, it was probably better than fucking her pussy...

...

...

...probably not.

In any case, it was always a fun time to be inside of his wife. And having her looking up at him, giving him those sexy little glances and mouthing shit to him made him even harder. On this particular afternoon, James looked down at Lena and saw all the cleavage she had going on. James and Kara both love to suck on her perfect pretty titties. But, James never thought about titty fucking her... until now, that is.

Taking himself out of her mouth, James leans over Lena and pulls off her shirt from the back. Taking it off with little effort, he then has takes off her workout bra and flings it across the room. Palming both of them, he takes his dick and wraps those big breasts around his dick. Fucking her bust, James grunts in pleasure as Lena watches him go!

Having his throbbing cock in between her tits sent a tingle down her body that somehow made her sopping wet! Seeing that look on his face... the one where he's gritting his teeth while growing in contentment, always gives Lena goosebumps! Her man was just too sexy to deny! It's crazy! 

Using her own two hands, she wraps her titties around his cock, rubbing them both all over his swelling member. Hearing her grunting and groaning, Lena laughs to herself as Jimmy takes her by her shoulders to fuck them harder. Feeling his tip tickling her throat, Lena takes him back into her mouth. Sucking on the head, she's tasting his sweet precum and allows him all the way in until he's hitting the back of her throat. 

He then holds her nape with both hands, gingerly heaving his very hard dick in and out of her watering mouth. All this face-fucking is making Lena carve some really action! So, she has him retake his seat and she gets to her feet.

Straddling his hips on the incline, Lena would ride him like a bull, bucking her hips forward and slapping his face with her titties. Flicking her nipples with his tongue, Jimmy would take one titty into his mouth while he grabs the other. Exchanging one for the other as he feels his wife tightening up around his length.

**[SPANK!]**

"Whew-oh!" Lena exclaimed, sounding surprised. "You like smacking my ass, don't you?"

"Hmm-mmm!" James hums as he can't talk with his wife's nipple in his mouth.

"Smack it again!" Lena says.

**[SPANK!]**

"Again!" Lena says.

"Hmm?" James hummed, still sucking on her right titty.

"Yeah, smack it again!" Lena demanded.

**[SPANK!], [SPANK!], [SPANK!]**

"Ooh! Yeah! Mama's been a bad girl!" Lena says, getting James even more excited! Leaning back, Lena runs her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes and moaning into the ceiling as she rides him. He was all the way inside of her pussy. She's never felt so stuffed in her life. Did his dick get bigger or something?

James wrapped his arms around Lena's middle, pulling her down harder and faster on his dick! Lena giggles as she sees James is staring at her like he was an enraged beast! He certainly fucks like one!

Rubbing her clit, Lena anchors herself on Jimmy as she takes the full brunt of the force that is James Olsen! He later puts Lena on the floor, having her get back into the Plow pose again while he positions himself in her front. (Or her back...?) Holding her legs over her head, James takes Lena with enough ferocious that it makes her whole body tremble from every impact! James isn't playing around anymore! He was fucking loving this too much! And he wasn't going to stop until he came right inside of her! And Lena wasn't about to stop him! With every full force of that big dick, she was wailing/whining/whimpering/Moaning! Just a plethora of sounds were escaping through her lips.

Kara comes in to tell her boyfriend and girlfriend that the food was ready when she saw what was going on. James was holding Lena's legs apart by her ankles while shoving his massive cock into her fucking asshole! She pauses upon seeing this! This was the hottest thing she's ever seen them do! She's been known to watch them having sex in the past. But, this was by far, their best scene ever!

'Scene?' Kara thought to herself. Still nodding her head, she thinks, 'Now there's an idea!'

Going over to his press bench, Kara grabs Jimmy's camera and goes over to the horny couple. Hitting 'record', Kara works to capture the magic that is Jimmy taking Lena in Plow Position.

Hearing her rapid footstep, James looks over at Kara and frowns. "Kara, what are you doing?!"

"I'm making a sex tape!" Kara says.

James scoffs. "What?!"

"What I'm seeing right now should be documented, studied, and marveled at for future sessions!" Kara says.

Lena laughs upon hearing that. "Kara, you're so ridiculous! Why would we wanna start making sex tapes?!"

"Aww, come on, Lena!" Kara shouts. "Wouldn't it be great if we had better ideas going into our lovemaking instead of just doing the same old thing? By doing this, we can study and review for when we have sex in the future... or if we just wanna kick back and watch our own porn videos." She shrugs.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Lena asks. "Three very high profile people making fuck tapes for future self-incriminating evidence or even be used against us as some kind of leverage?" 

"Blowing this a little out of proportion, don't you think, Lena? Who else is gonna see them?" Kara questions back. "As long as we label them the way we want and stick them in a well hidden place, no one's even gonna know about them! This'll just be for the 3 of us! Y'know, giving us something else to...Oh!" Kara exclaimed as she looked through the view finder, pointing the camera at James shoving his dick all the way into Lena's asshole. "...That looks _really_ good, guys! I think I like this position even more now." Pointing the camera at James, she asks, "What do you think?"

James, not answering her with words, eagerly reaches up, cupping the back of her neck and pulls her down for a kiss. A lustful and touch-starving kiss... one that Kara herself gives to Jimmy. She feels Jimmy's strong hands gripping her titties through her shirt and bra. Even though she can't be hurt physically by either one of them, she can still feel the tingling sensation of whenever he or Lena are doing little things to make her so wet...

...Every...

...Single...

...Time!

The sound of flesh impacting flesh echoes so loudly that it even hurts Kara's eyes... if only slightly. But, the sounds of Lena's gasping/moaning more than makes up for it and Kara doesn't wanna mess a thing!

Pulling back from the kiss, Jimmy's eyes never leaves Kara's. "I think I'm ready for you to bend over for me, Lena." James says, pulling himself out of his wife.

"Okay..." Lena says, catching her breath.

Kara blushes, loving the way her boyfriend was staring at her. She bites her lower lip and goes in for another loving kiss.

"Where do you want me, baby?" Lena asks as she gets to her feet.

Ending the kiss with Kara, Jimmy says, "I really don't give a damn! Just bend over somewhere!"

"Okay." Lena says. "How about here?" She asks, as she slams herself up against the window facing towards the surrounding woods on the side of and behind their house.

The sound of her hitting the window and seeing her pressing herself up against the glass draws Jimmy over like a moth to flame! Throwing his left arm around her waist, James takes his dick and puts it back into Lena.

In a quick swoop, Kara's standing outside, recording James taking Lena from behind while she's pressed up against the glass. Her titties and pussy were clearly being squished. Lena's hands were up to keep her head from hitting the glass as James took her with such a merciless fervor! Grabbing Lena's left of her titty and fingering her pussy with his right hand, James' plowing her so hard that Kara could hear it clearly from outside... As if she were still standing inside with them. It was every bit as awesome as it was sexy!

 **"Come on, baby!"** Kara hears Lena say. **"Come on! Fuck me! Fuck me with that fucking big cock! OOOOHH! Ooh!"** Lena then grabs the back of James' hand, interlocking their fingers as James has his way with her. Lena then takes his hand away from her pussy and has him squeeze her neck.

Just then, Kara hears what sounds like a car's brakes squealing.

Lunch must be here!

She then does a quick swoop towards the front of the house to keep their guest from sneaking a peek at her boyfriend and girlfriend fucking like rabbits!

"Argh!" James groaned.

Lena knows that sound! It means he's about to come! Big time! "Oh!"

"Ugh!" James groaned.

"Ahh!" Lena moaned.

"Urgh-Argggh!" James shouted, erupting into Lena's pussy.

Which triggers her own release!

Feeling their orgasms washing over them, James gets all weak in the knees and has to sit down before he falls down. Still riding the wave of her orgasm high, Lena balances herself on the nearby Weight rack. She slow sinks to her knees, resting right by her husband.

She really loves feeling like this! She can't say that she's ever experienced getting high before. But, this one triumphed any kind of high she could ever have. With either Jimmy or Kar or hell... both of them! There was nothing else like it in the world.

As she comes down from her release and slowly regains her composure, Lena looks over at James and goes to crawl into his lap again. Hugging his head into her chest, she rubbed the back of his neck, sighing contently as James held her to him.

The original pair were still very much in love and nothing was ever gonna to change that.

Hearing them laughing, panting, and sighing, Kara couldn't help the smile on her face as she looks over her left shoulder at the house.

Just then, the owner of the Uber Eats car gets out of his vehicle with what looks like 5 containers in a clear plastic bag.

"Uhh, hi!" He greets.

"Hi!" Kara greets back.

"Are you the one who ordered the extra potstickers?"

"Yep! That's me!" Kara says, beaming.

* * *

Friday and Saturday nights were the best, believe it or not!

After spending hours upon hours staring at computer screens and talking on the phone, the throuple were ready to unwind!

It sucks that they couldn't go out like they normally would, thanks to fucking COVID! But, that's why you have Jimmy and Kara to be your husband and girlfriend respectively. Because, between the two of them, they could throw together one hell of a party.

Down in their basement, there was a bar where Kara acted as a bartender for the party. James provided the music, Kara already had the entertainment and Lena had several numbers from many of the Restaurants around town to serve as caterers.

Cisco and Brainy had made several mixtures that were guaranteed to help get metahumans and Aliens like Kara loaded. But, it's clear that Kara can't hold her liquid as a single glass of some of their 'good stuff' got her tipsy!

When James wasn't playing Jazz or R & B songs from the 1960's to today, he sang himself. 'Tears Away' was a personal favorite of his ladies as it was one he himself wrote. Plus, they loved the sound of his singing voice! (And all the Pop songs in the world saved up to play to Kara's heart content!)

After 3 or 4 glasses of wine, Lena and Kara both would get so wasted that they would suddenly start dancing like strippers! Getting lost in whatever song was playing, Lena would sway from side to side, whipping her hair and running her fingers through it. Kara would get down (In her own Kara sort of way...), snapping her fingers, singing out loud, and bump to the beat!

Kara and Lena both would then tango face to face, holding on to one another as they move. To them, dancing was every bit as imitate as having sexy. Just the comfortability to being in one another's personal space and having the other keep them there. They both smile at one another, love evident in their touching and their glances. Nuzzling, sneaking kisses, and singing to each other, there was no mistaking it: they would be in a world of their own.

Turning around, they'd dance back to back, bumping their butts up against each other and drop it down low for each other. And then twerk for good measure. Coming up behind Lena, Kara would hug her waist as they rocked and swayed their hips. Lena would direct Kara's hands to her hips and she'd grinded her ass into Kara's lap.

As it went on, they'd both get frisky! Hands would go exploring, innocently rubbing shoulders to sliding down and palming private areas below the hips or below the neck. Coping a feel of every curve of each other's asses, playfully grabbing and slapping... Suggestively whispering naughty things to one another, there was no way that this party wasn't gonna end the same way it started: Nice and easy.

Before they were dropping it low again, Lena got behind Kara and started clutching both ass cheeks. Squeezing them hard enough to hurt if she could hurt Kara. Teasing Lena, Kara wiggled her ass, bouncing it like you would a basketball. Every thrust of those hips were so controlled... so on point that Lena couldn't help but stare. Kara didn't wear those 'Old granny clothes' as Alex called them as much anymore. Ever since she's been living with Jimmy and Lena, she's definitely been embracing her more sexier side.

Wearing more clothes that accentuated her more muscular frame and amazing ass. Whatever workout Kryptonians do to stay fit was _definitely_ showing results on Kara's well sculpted body! 

Noticing that James was watching them, Lena whispered something into Kara's ear. Whatever it was got Kara to smile at her, nodding her head. They then moved to another spot on their little 'dance floor', getting to where James could see them better. As both women weren't wearing 'going out' outfits... instead settling for more comfortable casual wear... it didn't take them long to start appealing to James' more lascivious nature. And soon, both women would tease him by pulling each other's pants down, just below the thigh, playfully slapping and squeezing their asses, laughing at James' reactions. Facing one another again, both would kiss. Cupping one another's faces and moaning into each other's mouths. It was amazing how quickly and easily it was for them to get all wrapped up in each other. Hands went exploring some more. Taking their pants off, they had more access to warm and soft skin. Kara, in particular, got Lena to turn her back on James, while palming her ass, spanking it. They then start disrobing each other, stripping off the other's clothes. 

Kara got down on her knees behind Lena, running her tongue over the material of one of her sexy thongs James got for her Valentine's day of last year. From in between her legs to the curve of her ass, Kara savored the sweet taste of Lena's pussy. She was sopping wet already! Nuzzling Lena's butthole, Lena grabbed the back of Kara's head and started rubbing her ass all over her face! She fucking loves Kara's tongue and if it weren't for this thong she was wearing, it would be in her ass right now! Kara might've read her mind because she pulls the material out of the center, using her index and middle fingers to spread her wetness all over her butt. Yanking them off completely, Kara shoves her tongue into Lena's cunt, her tongue stroking her inner walls like a paint brush. 

Lena's moaning gets James' so hard that he's sure he's hard enough to punch a hole through a brick wall!

Already feeling Kara's tongue working it's magic, Lena moans longingly as she shakes her hips, wanting her girlfriend's tongue to dig in deeper. Kara has Lena spread her legs further apart for more access to her clit. Kissing her pussy like she kisses Lena's lips, Kara goes in for a true lover's kiss that would make Lena's pussy scream of it could! But, she guesses that she'll have to settle for squirting right now!

Grateful for the pleasure of Kara's tongue in her holy of holies, Lena turns to face her again. Opening her button down shirt, revealing the very small bra she was wearing. In one swoop, she took off her shirt, along with her bra and started suckling on her right nipple. Kara hugs Lena to her chest, massaging the back of her neck. Lena also grabs Kara's ass, getting her to squeal after she spanks her! Biting her breasts, Lena's head bouncing from one breast to the other, trying to find new ways to get Kara more pleasure!

Kara cups Lena's face, pulling her up for another passionate kiss! This always does the trick for both of them. Leaning Lena down until she's on the floor, Kara crawls over her, straddling her hips as she goes in for a deep smooch.

James, unable to take it anymore, goes over towards them, shedding his own clothes in the process! By the time he's standing over Kara, he's in his natural skin. Nothing left to cover the enormous bulge, pointing at both women.

Hearing James' rapid heartbeat, Kara looks up to see that he not only took off his clothes already... but that he was already hard as fuck!

"Goddamn!" Kara exclaims, laughing.

"Oh!" Lena says once her own eyes lock on the monster cock. "Looks like we did too good a job, Kara. Jimmy looks like he's about to ravage us both."

"Oh?" Kara questions Lena before she kisses her again before looking back up at Jimmy. "Are you ready to play with us _now_ , Jimmy?"

"Kara, don't play with me right now." James says. "I'm so hard right now that it's actually starting to hurt right now. So, how about you help me out by sucking my dick?"

"Whoa!"/"Oh!" Kara and Lena exclaim.

"Well..." Kara says with a smirk looking down at Lena.

"Let's not keep him waiting any longer, huh, Kar?" Lena questions.

"No. Better not." Kara then goes and wraps her soft warm lips around James' dick, gathering his whole length into her mouth in a fluid motion. Taking all of him into her throat, Kara rocks her head as she sucks him off, looking at him, rolling her eyes from the sensation.

Since her clit was right above Lena's head, Lena returns Kara's earlier favor and goes down on her. Licking and fingering her, Lena was eager to get Kara's pussy nice and wet for James' big dick. Kara then took her free hand and started fingering Lena's clit. It was so good that Lena was on the verge of tears!

At some point, both women were on their knees before James, completely naked! One was sucking on his length and the other played with his balls. peppering it with kisses and running their tongues from the sack all the way to the tip of his length. Feeling James' shivering and hearing his growls... it was something about their man that they just enjoyed getting him going! 

Lena lifts Kara's head up by her chin and goes in for another Zealous kiss. Lips smacking as they attack each other's mouths. Kara's head slowly when from side to side as she and Lena's tongues battled for domination.

Pulling back from the kiss for but a moment, Lena says, "You kiss me like you kiss my pussy."

Kara giggles as she goes in for another deep smooch. ***Kiss*** "That's because I love you, honey."

"I love you, too." Lena says as she kisses her woman again deeply. Both women hold each other, becoming more aggressive in how they touch each other, groping one another's breasts and grabbing ass.

"You've got _the_ perfect titties." Kara says, giggling like she was a nervous teenage girl. "And I love your sexy ass!" Lena giggles along with her, like she was just told that her crush liked her back.

***Kiss***

"I love your soft lips." Lena says. "I could kiss you all damn night." 

***Kiss***

"Mmm!" Kara moans.

***Kiss***

"I love the sound of that." Kara says.

***Kiss***

Kara then press her index finger over Lena's lips. "...Because I've got something I want you to kiss for me." Kara says suggestively. She plants one more kiss on Lena's lips before she turns around, getting on all fours.

Lena, upon seeing Kara's ass in the air, doesn't waste a second as she goes in to pepper Kara's booty with smooches.

James then goes down on Lena, doing to her what she was doing to Kara. Teasing her petals with his fingers and tongue. Soon, he was shoving his tongue into her pussy.

"Ooh!" Kara moaned. "You eat pussy like you kiss."

"Hmm!" Lena moaned, loving the taste of her pussy.

"I wan you to fuck me some more." Lena says.

Kara giggles, getting up on her feet. "Come fucking here!" She scoops her up into her arms and flies her over to the other side of the couch. Crawling in between her legs, Kara makes out with her while James gets up behind her. Lena's caresses Kara's face, kissing her tenderly. Kara, in turn, caresses Lena's breasts, and rubbing her clit over hers.

Whispering words of love to her girlfriend, Lena grabs Kara's ass, spreading it for James. Kissing hungrily, Jimmy jerks off before he puts himself right inside of Lena's pussy first. Both women moaning pleasurably as she continue making out. James held onto Kara's hips, spanking her ass when she teased him with it. He would then switch between the women, taking himself out of Lena and into Kara. And back into Lena. Honestly, if he had two dicks, it wouldn't be enough! There were just so many holes that needed filling!

When Jimmy was inside of Kara, Lena grabbed her ass and threw it back onto his cock. Whispering into Kara's ear and kissing the outer shell of it. And by doing this, she made Kara fuck her faster.

Having setup a couple of cameras, James recorded on a one handheld as the party went on. Going with Kara's sex tape idea started to take

Switching into various positions:

  1. Kara record Lena eating her out while James took her in doggy.
  2. James would get on his back while Lena rode his dick and Kara rode his face.
  3. Lena and Kara would go into the '69' position while James fucked either girl's in their assholes.
  4. Kara and Lena would scissor each other while Lena smiled for the camera while slobbering on James' dick. 



And when they all come, they do it together. Truly, a love big enough for three!

* * *

As time goes on, eventually the following was gonna happen...

  * They would eventually come out as a throuple to their friends, swearing that they shared a love until anything they've ever had before. (To the surprise of no one. James & Kara, Kara & Lena, Lena & James... It was something about these three that just seemed to fit. They all had crazy chemistry as a pair. But, with them being a throuple... it just made a lot of sense! All of their families and friends congratulated the three and they all celebrated by throwing a party on Zoom.)
  * The Lockdown would eventually be lifted and people would be allowed to go back to work and go out, as long as they wore a mask.
  * It would later come to light in December that Kara and Lena both would be pregnant! James was gonna get to do what not many men can say they did. Become a Father for the first time... twice!
  * Valentine's Day of 2021 would be hosted by the Wonderful trio: Lena, James, and Kara... where Kara would drop to her knees, proclaiming her eternal love to both James and Kara. And she would ask in front of all of their guests of they would do her a great honor and make her the happiest women in the world and marry her!
  * Two months after becoming engaged to Lena and James, Both ladies would be driven to the hospital, cursing at James (Blaming him for doing this to them!) and screaming in agony. And after hours of intense labor, Kara would give birth to a beautiful baby boy, Marcus Danvers-Olsen. And almost 3 hours later, Lena would give birth to a baby girl, Niobe Luthor-Olsen.
  * With two newborns, it wouldn't be possible for the Olsens to enjoy their honeymoon. But, regardless, In August of 2021, James and Lena would officially wed their fiancée, Kara Danvers, and the Olsens would've gain a wonderful wife in her.
  * As James and his two wives continue to live on in a Post-COVID world, more good news would reach the surface!
  * Winn and Lucy would be expected!
  * J'onn and M'gann would be expected!
  * As would Kelly as she revealed the good news to Alex while they were celebrating with their loved ones at The Olsens' Estate.



All in all, despite all the hardships they've experienced and will experience in the future, all that matter was that James Olsen, Kara Danvers-Olsen, and Lena Luthor-Olsen would all have faced them and will face them together as a family!

Not to mention, the many countless others who've got their backs, no matter why!


End file.
